Él es mio
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: neesme está harta de Leah,ella se cree que SU Jacob es de ella,pero está equivocada y Nessie se lo lea de gatas señores,lo que se hace por amor.-Él no es tuyo perra.-Ni tuyo monstruo.l summary,pasen,lean,comente
1. Tengo ganas de ti

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente, pero lo dudo.**

**Jeanette: **_¡Tranquilos! No me tiréis tomates tan rápido xD a ver, esto es un mini-fic de esos que se me ocurrió hacer, es que estaba yo tan tranquila hay comiendo y de repente se me ocurrió la idea y no pude dejarla pasar. Nos leemos a bajo._

**El título del capítulo es de uno de los libros de Federico Moccia, tengo ganas de ti, Oh Voglia di Te, en Italiano .**

**Él es mío.**

_+ Diecisiete años después del nacimiento de Reneesme y de la llegada de los Vulturis._

_+ Seis meses antes._

**Tengo ganas de ti.**

**Jacob POV.**

¡Qué día de perros! Nunca nada mejor dicho. Desde las seis de la mañana del día anterior llevo en pie, no he pegado ojo, me ha tocado hacer dos guardias seguidas, ¡Y eso que soy el alfa! Pero bueno, a la única ala que le puedo reprochar es a Leah, que no se para que quería el día hoy, a Seth no se lo echo en cara, el pobre está imprimado hasta las trancas, no le juzgo, yo también lo estoy.

-¡Eres una perra Leah! -exclamó esa voz dulce y aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba escuchar.

¿Reneesme? ¿En medio del bosque a las ocho de la mañana? ¡Imposible! ¿No?

Me acerqué hasta donde se escuchaban las voces y me quedé de piedra al ver lo que tenía en frente.

Si, era Reneesme y estaba temblando. ¿Pero qué hacia ella allí? Iba a acercarme pero un olor que conocía también muy bien me llegó y paré en seco.

-Él NO te pertenece y no dudo que esté cansado de esperarte, ¿Sabes cuánto te ha esperado niñita de papá y mamá? Te ha esperado demasiado, no dudo que se vaya con otra -dijo Leah.

No me estaba enterando de nada, ¿De qué hablaban? De lo que quisiera que hablaran no me importaba ahora mismo, lo único que me importaba era llegar hasta donde estaba mi Ángel y cercarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas silenciosamente.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -gritó enfurecida y sus lágrimas pararon por un momento para dar paso a sus mejillas encendidas - Él no me haría eso, ¡Él no es así! - dijo con un sufrimiento en la voz que me llegó hasta mi.

-Já – dijo Leah con una sonrisa maliciosa – sigue pensando así y te irá muy mal pequeña Reneesme, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan ingenua? Cullen tenías que ser, creéis que el mundo gira a vuestro alrededor, que todos están a vuestra disposición, pero no es así.

-¡No te metas con mi familia estúpida! Ello no te ha hecho nada, no vuelvas a pronunciar ese apellido en tu apestosa boca, ¡Perra! - ¿Era mi Nessie la que estaba hablando así? Nunca la había escuchado decir un taco, y menos hablar tan alterada, parecía que se iba a ahogar ella sola, estaba muy furiosa.

- Mira Cullen, Jacob no es tuyo, no te aduelles de él porque todavía hay mucho que pelear y esta batalla no tiene ganador, de momento – puso una amplia sonrisa y eso solo basto para enfurecer más a mi pequeño ángel que estaba al borde del colapso.

Así que hablaban de mí. ¿Pero porqué Leah le decía todas esas cosas a Reneesme?

Reneesme se relajó y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Si crees que Jacob estará algún día contigo la llevas clara, él no es tan estúpido como para estar con una zorra como tú, Jacob está en tu cabeza casi las veinticuatro horas del día, y sabe lo mala que eres, ¿Crees que no me lo han contado? Sé que te pasas el día torturando a los demás, por ejemplo a Embry y a Sam.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Leah casi sin aliento.

-Sí, tú lo sabes muy bien Leah Clearwater, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, torturas a tus pobres hermano pensando en quien será el padre de Embry, es uno de los padres de los chicos de vuestras manadas, y todos quieren pensar que es el padre de Sam porque era el más cabeza loca, pero podría ser tranquilamente Billy, el viejo Ateara…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ya te lo he dicho, me he enterado, ¿Piensas que Jacob te va a amar así como tú eres? –sonrió mi Nessie, le estaba haciendo daño y eso la satisfacía.

-Eres un monstruo Reneesme Cullen, eres un vampiro y un monstruo como todos los de tu especie – dijo Leah.

Todo pasó tan rápido, al minuto Leah estaba encima de Reneesme convertida en una gran loba de de pelaje gris, estaba furiosa y no tardó en clavar sus dientes en el brazo de mi pequeña Reneesme.

Reacioné tarde, ya le había hecho daño. El daño estaba hecho.

Me convertí en lobo y empujé a Leah fuera de mi pequeña imprimación, arrastrándola metros y metros del lugar en el que me encontraba protegiendo a Reneesme.

_¡Leah lárgate! ¡Fuera! ¡Vamos vete! - le espeté furioso, quería llegar hasta ella y romperle el cuello, Reneesme sangraba por el brazo y eso no me lo iba a perdonar ni yo, ni Edward._

_¿NO VISTES TODO LO QUE ME DIJO? - gritó Leah furiosa, pude ver que se iba a acercar._

_¡Leah Clearwater, desaparece de mi vista! ¡YA! –le grité con voz de alfa y no pudo resistirse a eso, lo que el alfa decía iba a misa, y esto no iba a ser menos._

Mi ángel lloraba en el suelo. Odiaba esta situación, cuando ella lloraba una parte de mi se derrumbaba, ¿Por qué la quería tanto?

-Jake, me pica – dijo haciendo una mueca e intentado restarle importancia, en eso era igual a su madre.

Sabía que no lloraba por que le doliera, sabía que lo hacía de rabia, estaba furiosa y frustrada, muy frustrada, en eso era igual a su padre, la diferencia es que Edward tocaba su cabello desesperadamente para tranquilizarse y Reneesme lloraba.

+_Presente._

Hacía seis meses que no veía a mi ángel y quería morirme. La echaba tanto de menos que ya hasta fantaseaba con ella, pero al parecer no era el único que la echaba de menos, Billy también lo hacía al igual que Rachel que había entablado una sincera amistad con ella, y ni decir de Emily, que la adoraba como si fuera su hermana pequeña, y hasta los más pequeños de la Push la añoraban, hasta mis hermanos los lobos la echaban de menos. Seth era el que más añoraba detrás de mí por supuesto, Reneesme era su hermanita pequeña, se llevaban más que bien, incluso a veces sentía celos por esa conexión que ellos tienen.

Suspiré abandonado en la pequeña cama de mi diminuto cuarto, casi no me cabía el cuerpo en la cama y los pies se me salían del colchón.

Me intenté dar la vuelta y quedé de frente a la ventana, de espalda a la puerta.

¡Maldita Leah! Mira lo que había conseguido, mi rabia crecía cada día más, apenas conseguía aguantar dos días sin ver a mi ángel como para aguantar seis meses, todavía no me explicaba como lo había hecho.

Leah seguía jodiendo la pavana por aquí, era parte de mi manada y no podía echarla, tampoco lo hubiese hecho, me era fiel, al igual que Paul, Embry y Seth.

Reneesme – susurré y volví a suspirar.

Estúpido Edward, casi me mata el día en que llevé a Reneesme a casa después de lo sucedido con Leah. Me estampó tan rápido contra la pared que no tuve tiempo a transformarme, y luego tampoco pude hacerlo, soltaba puñetazos y patatas tan veloces que ni siquiera esquivarlas podía, al final, acabé con una pierna vendada desde la rodilla a los dedos de los pies, un brazo roto, y la cara hinchada que parecía un globo, además de la ceja partida y el labio. ¡Ah! Y un desviamiento del tabique nasal, conclusión: me dejó para el desguace, pero gracias a dios, mi condición de licántropo no me defraudó y me recuperé en cuestión de semanas y quedé como estaba antes, aunque con un profundo dolor en el pecho, me juró, me prometió que no dejaría que Reneesme se acercara nunca más a mí, y sabía que lo decía en serio, lo que tuviera que ver con Reneesme en ese sentido, nunca hablaba en broma, era demasiado protector con ella, aunque estoy bonito yo para hablar.

Volví a suspirar y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, si dormía no pensaría en Nessie y me ahorraría un poco de dolor, como decía Embry, era masoca, y es que encima, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada, no había tenido señales de vida de ella en seis meses, SEIS largos y angustiosos meses. Intenté acercarme por su casa muchas veces, llamé y llamé, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, Bella lo cogía y me decía.

-Jake por favor, deja que el tiempo pase, ¿Si? Edward… ya sabes cómo es él y… no hagas esto más difícil Jacob por favor.

Y después de esas duras y crueles palabras acababa cortando la línea para hacerme sentir aún peor.

Dejé de pensar y me entregué al sueño.

…

Desperté cuando todo estaba muy claro, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Ni idea, pero me había dormido y todavía estaba claro.

Buah, seguro habré dormido dos horas como mucho.

Me levanté de mi pequeña cama y estiré un poco las mantas para que Rachel no se quejara, no tenía ganas de estar aguantando sus gritos histéricos y luego de estar aguantando al perreta de Paul que me decía que no hiciera cabrear a mi hermana, ¿Pero de que iba ese estúpido? El no tenía que decirme que hacer, era mi hermana.

Salí de la habitación y no caí que todavía estaba en bóxers, da igual, no importa, ya me han visto demasiadas veces así, además de verme desnudo cuando era pequeño, era mi familia.

-De verdad – dijo Rachel mirándome – no sé porque esa afición de ustedes de ir desnudos.

- No estoy desnudo – le dije y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se había portado muy bien conmigo siempre y no se merecía que pagara con ella mi sufrimiento y rabia.

-¿Y para mí no hay beso? – dijo Paul poniendo los labios como un besugo.

-Par ti lo que va a ver es un puñetazo – le contesté y una media sonrisa que no llegó a mis ojos alumbró un poco mi cara de muerto.

-Buenos días papá – dije llegando hacia donde se encontraba Billy sentado en su silla de ruedas y le besé suavemente su mejilla arrugada por el paso del tiempo.

Billy se dedicaba a observarlo todo desde su silla perfectamente colocada en medio de la cocina y se limitaba a sonreír, a asentir o a fruncir el seño y a hacer cualquier tipo de muecas con la cara, era un maestro, adoraba a mi padre.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿Mejor? – preguntó y supe a lo que se refería.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Jake, coge tu desayuno de el microondas, con un poco de suerte todavía estará caliente – me dijo mi hermana sentada en el regazo de Paul.

¿Desayuno? ¿Cuánto había dormido?

-¿Cuánto he dormido? – pregunté en general.

-Casi dos días – dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

¿Dos días y nadie me había despertado? Bien, perfecto, de culo, cuesta abajo y sin freno.

-Hijo – dijo mi padre con una voz un poco esperanza, ¿Me querría decir algo? Me di la vuelta para mirarle y ahí estaba, sentado en su silla como siempre y con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo – Charlie me ha llamado hoy y me ha invitado a ir a pescar.

-Ah, bien, yo te llevo no hay problema, te hará bien salir de aquí – comenté y saqué mi comida del microondas.

Llegué a la mesa y la posé, corrí a la nevera y saqué algo para beber, empecé a comer como un desconsolado, tenía hambre.

-Eso no es todo – le miré – me comentó que Reneesme se estaba quedando con él unos días, Edward y Bella habían salido del país y ella les ofreció quedarse con su abuelo, quería pasar unos días con él y Edward y Bella no se lo negaron.

Le miré sorprendido, ¿Mi padre quería que la fuera a ver mientras él y Charlie estaban de pesca?

-Sé lo que piensa – dijo mi viejo padre – y la respuesta es sí, pero Edward, tan atento como siempre, le dijo a Charlie que no la dejara salir con ninguno de ustedes, así que, ten cuidado si la sacas de casa que nadie te vea, ya sabes que aquí hasta las paredes miran y hablan.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verla – comenté si mirar a nadie en concreto.

-Por eso te lo dijo – saltó mi hermana acariciando el pelo de Paul.

Suspiré y seguí comiendo.

-¿A qué hora? – pregunté.

-Dentro de una hora, quería haberte llamado antes, pero es que estaban tan a gusto durmiendo y hacía tanto que no dormías de un tirón que no quise hacerlo, además se que duermes porque así piensas menos en ella y…

-No te preocupes papá, gracias – y le sonreí, esta vez la sonrisa si llegó a mi ojos y él lo notó, sonriendo también.

…

Al fin, después de seis meses, iba a poder volver a ver a mi ángel, mi pequeño y precioso milagro, mi razón de ser.

Había esperado una hora a que Billy y Charlie salieran de la casa, debía asegurarme de hacer las cosas bien como dijo mi padre, Edward le había dado notas claras a Charlie de que no la dejara salir con nosotros.

Tenía la esperanza de que ella me echara de menos tanto como yo lo había hecho.

Llegué al porche y toqué sin pensarlo, debía verla lo antes posible, tanto tiempo había pasado sin verla, sin rozar su preciosa y perfecta piel, tenía ganas de ella.

Abrió la puerta y su pelo cobrizo se levantó por el viento.

-¿Jake? – Preguntó - ¡Jake! – gritó y acortó los pasos que quedaban entre nosotros y me abrazó fuerte, al parecer ella también me había echado de menos.

Olí el delicioso perfume de limón que bañaba su pelo, sabía que se bañaba con champú de limón, le encanta ese olor, desde pequeñita le había gustado.

La estreché más contra mí.

-Te extrañé tanto – le dije en un susurro en su oreja.

-No eres el único, pensé que nunca más volvería a verte y eso me tenía hecha polvo Jake, nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Vale?

Sonreí, ella me extrañó tanto como yo a ella y me dijo que nunca más le volviera a hacer eso.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo – le dije – tu padre le dejó a Charlie claras las cosas de que…

-De que no me dejara salir con ustedes, lo sé, lo escuché, pero no me importa, él solo verte ya me basta – me miró con sus profundos ojos chocolate y agarró mi cara entre sus manos – Jacob yo… yo te amo.

Me quedé tan sorprendido por su comentario que no supe que decir y ella se apartó de mí.

-Lo siento, no debí ser tan atrevida pero es que, Jake… siento algo tan… tan intenso por ti – me miró y le sonreí, yo sentía lo mismo y todo era fruto de la imprimación, de la jodida y maravillosa imprimación – estos meses han sido un infierno.

-Igual para mí, yo también te amo Reneesme – le confesé –

-No de la misma manera que yo Jacob, yo es que… no es solo como un amigo…

-Yo tampoco.

Me acerqué a ella, la agarré de la cintura y le di un pequeño y cálido beso en los labios, al momento ella agarró mi cuello y junto nuestros labios furiosamente, con desesperación, como si hubiese estado esperando esto mucho tiempo, no sé ella, pero yo si lo había estado esperando tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Era mejor que en mis sueños la sensación de besarla, era tan delicada pero a la vez tan bruto, llevaba tanto amor y pasión nuestros besos.

Cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos, pero dejamos nuestras frente unidas.

-Así te quería yo – sonrió con una sonrisa picara y me quise morir, babeaba por ella.

Nos pasamos la tarde en su cuarto, el que antes había sido de Bella, lo había redecorado y puesto a su gusto y se había quedado con él, Bella no tuvo ningún problema y Charlie menos.

Estuvimos toda la tarde abrazados y fundidos en besos, hablamos toda la tarde y me contó lo que había hecho en todo este tiempo, yo también se lo conté, aunque no tenía mucho que decir, la mayoría del tiempo me la había pasado babeando por ella, extrañándola y soñando.

Le conté lo de la imprimación, y no se sorprendió, su respuesta fue.

-Oh, bueno, debí imaginármelo, a estas alturas ya no hay nada extraño – y a continuación me deslumbró con una de esas sonrisas que le cortan la vida a los humanos porque los matan de un ataque y esa sonrisa que tanto amaba yo.

Me contó con sumo detalle lo que había pasado aquella mañana en el bosque con Leah, y lo mucho que la odiaba aunque bueno, no era la única que lo hacía y no lo digo solo por mí, no es que la odiara, solo sentía un poco de rencor…

También me contó cómo había estado Edward con ella de sobreprotector durante estos seis meses, y cuál había sido la reacción de Bella, no había hecho nada, no había movido ni un musculo para ayudarla, pensaba igual que el chupasangre.

También me contó los intentos de Emmett, Alice y Esme por convencer a Edward de que la dejara salir e ir a verme a la Push, pero no funcionó nada, ni ruegos, ni lágrimas, nada.

Edward se había hecho de piedra en estos últimos años, porque nada más ver a Reneesme llorar cuando esta era más pequeña era desarmarse y venirse abajo, no soportaba ver a su hija llorar, y le daba todo lo que quisiese con que solo ella lo pidiese.

También me contó que seguía estudiando con Edward y Carlile, y que estaba aprendiendo a hablar alemán, y que los protones y los neutrones la tenían loca, y que la célula era la unidad anatómica, funcional y de origen de los seres vivos, y que no soportaba la ecuaciones, y que el número másico y el número atómico la tenían hasta la coronilla, y que la tabla periódica era un rollo, y que El Cid Campeador era un bobo – vete tú a saber quién era ese – y que Gandi fue un gran hombre, y que bla bla bla, en resumen, se puso a contarme todo lo que estaba estudiando, y me pareció magnifico que me lo contara, eso era que había confianza.

Antes de irme, me prometió que me vería, que ahora que lo nuestro era forma y oficial no dejaría de verme, ¡Y a ver como lo iba a hacer!

Edward me iba a matar, esta vez sí lo iba a hacer, pero me daba igual, la satisfacción era mayor, el cariño superaba todo y el amor me hacía olvidarme de que Edward existía.

Además, Reneesme ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que ella quisiese, si quería estar conmigo, pues estaría conmigo, ya sus padre no podrían prohibirle algo y ella no hacerlo, dieciocho años.

-Te amo – me gritó desde la puerta mientras yo me alejaba.

-Yo también te amo – le dije alejándome, pero sé que lo escuchó porque sonrió y se sonrojó, luego cerró la puerta y volví a caer en la incertidumbre y en el dolor.

Quería volver atrás y llevármela conmigo, no podía dejarla allí, no sin saber cuándo volvería a verla, aunque me prometió que nos veríamos pronto, no podía estar seguro, Edward… Edward, él siempre tenía que meter las narices en medio y joder mi felicidad.

¿Por qué no me dejaba ser feliz?

Lo odié más de lo que antes lo odiaba y llegué a la Push más rápido de lo que pensé llegar.

Estaba feliz y eso nadie lo fastidiaría, no, no hoy porque Reneesme era mía, mía.

Sonreí ante escucharme decir eso, era mía, y ni Edward, ni Leah, ni Bella, ni la oxigenada de su tía Rosalie lo cambiaría, ella me amaba, me lo había dicho, y yo la amaba a ella.

Mi paz no duró mucho al llegar a casa de Emily, allí todos discutían en voz alta y cuando llegué se callaron de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al llegar.

-Tenemos reunión del consejo Jake – dijo Sam hablando primero – y no pinta nada bien.

-¿Porqué? – pregunté.

-Es Seth – dijo Quill.

Genial, mi felicidad no había durado mucho hoy, y yo que me sentía el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra, que me sentía capaz de volar, de mover el Sol con solo sonreír.

Si es que, ¿Por qué no me dejaban un ratito en paz? Me estaba empezando a hartar, esto era inhumano, yo quería ser feliz, y tenía todo el derecho.

¡Agh! – sacudí la cabeza enrabietado – genial, ahora a reunirme con el consejo para terminar de estallar, esplendido.

**Bueno, ¿Qué? ¿Reviews?**

**Si me dejan como cinco reviews, subo el otro capítulo, venga anda, tampoco son tantos, solo son cinco reviews, no pudo mucho (:**

**Esto es un mini fic, no tendrá más de cinco capítulos.**

**Un beso. Saludos.**


	2. Cambiar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno sea inventado por mí, si me lo invento lo notaran, tenemos a toda la saga controlada hahahahaha xDDD**

**Jeanette: **_Gente, aquí el capítulo prometido, sé que he tardado en subirlo, hasta yo me he sorprendido, pero es que, con esto de la navidad uff, bueno, espero terminar este fic ya, antes de que vuelva a empezar el instituto, solo me queda esta semana, la próxima otra vez a estudiar así que… solo actualizaré los Domingo y no esta historia porque ya estará terminada._

**Él es mío.**

_+Dieciocho años después del nacimiento de Reneesme y de la llegada de los Vulturis._

**Cambiar.**

**Leah.**

-¡De puta madre! – grité cuando mi pata lobuna se metió en una trampa de cazadores.

Empezó a aullar por el dolor cuando intenté zafarme del cable con pinchos que estaba alrededor de mi pata. Me dije que tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, pero es que cada vez que intentaba sacar la pata más me dolía.

_Te ayudo – escuché en la cabeza de Jacob y luego un lobo rojizo estaba a mi lado._

_No tienes por qué – le contesté._

_Eres de mi manada, ¿Recuerdas? – solo asentí._

Con mucho cuidado Jacob agarró el cable puntiagudo con la boca y lo apartó de mi pata. Exclamé de dolor al rozarme la herida que ya me había hecho yo brutamente al intentar quitármelo.

_Ya está, ahora vete a casa y cúrate, yo hago la guardia por ti – dijo el macho alfa._

Me alejé de donde se encontraba Jacob y salí de fase detrás de unos árboles, gracias a dios siempre llevaba mi pieza de ropa colgando de un hilo en la pierna y nunca se me olvidaba, si no iba a pasar más vergüenza. Desnuda por toda la Push, que vergüenza.

Me coloqué a la prisa mi camiseta que con el tiempo se había hecho pequeña y ahora me dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y una mini falda vaquera cortísima.

Caminé hasta casa como pude, me seguía doliendo el pie, aunque ahora ya menos, ser una mujer loba también tenía sus ventajas aunque muchísimas más desventajas, pero como decía mí "querida" prima Emily:

-Ha todo hay que buscarle una parte buena aunque no la tenga.

¡Pero que sabrá esa tía de la vida! Ella nunca ha luchado por nada, nunca ha sufrido dolorosamente, lo ha tenido todo siempre en bandeja. ¿Qué sabrá esa tía?

_Leah Clearwater, relájate, no merece la pena alterarse, y menos por el gilipollas de Sam_ – me dije, cogí aire por la nariz y lo escupí por la boca, así un par de veces hasta que conseguí calmarme.

Después de calmarme entré a mi casa y me encontré con mi madre en el sillón cruzada de brazos.

-Hola – dijo secamente sin mirarme.

-Hola – le contesté sin emoción alguna.

Palmeó un sitio al lado del sillón ofreciéndome a sentarme.

Lo miré por un momento pero luego accedí y me senté al lado de mi madre. Podía sentir el calor y el cariño maternal.

Cerré los ojos.

Cuanto lo había echado de menos.

Suspiré y volví a abrir los ojos. Mi madre estaba delante de mí mirándome, con la cara perfectamente ladeada, no había ninguna parte de ella que la delatara y me dijera de que estado estaba, esa mujer era intransferible, todo se lo aguantaba para ella, su sufrimiento, su alegría, su lucha, todo era cosa de ella y no dejaba que afectara a los demás y eso le había encantado al viejo jefe Swan, ya hacía años que andaban de novios, pero no veía que su relación aumentase.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? – le pregunté hablando yo primero.

-Lo has notado – me dijo y pude notar como una sonrisa débil, apenas perceptible aparecía en su cara, pero luego se desvaneció y su cara quedó en frente de la mía.

Nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que ya no pude aguantar más.

-Mamá, por favor, ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?

-Es que, no sé como decírtelo, no te va a gustar – me contestó.

-No importa, dime ya, podré con ello, he sufrido ya mucho, por un poco más no pasará nada, ¿Vale? – dije animándola a que empezara a hablar, pero yo sabía que mis palabras no la habían tranquilizado del todo, si no preocuparla más.

-Verás, Charlie y yo hemos decidido dar un paso más en nuestra relación.

-¿Y?

-No vamos a casar – dijo con una sonrisa esta vez sí visible.

Pude notar el entusiasmo y la alegría en su cara, así que no sería yo quien le reventara la burbuja, sabía que mi madre le quería, y que él quería a mi madre y nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarle así que, ¿Por qué no? Si lo que mi madre vino a hacer aquí era a pedir mi consentimiento no dudaría en dárselo, Charlie Swan había demostrado ser un hombre correcto, atento y buena persona, había hecho que mi madre volviera a creer en el amor y guardara todas sus penas de la muerte de mi padre en un baúl y empezara otra vida, a su lado.

-Hay algo más – dijo mi madre evaluando mi cara.

-Dime.

-Charlie y yo, no nos vamos a casar si no están nuestra familias al completo, la mía, si va a estar al completo, pero la de él no, ni siquiera va a estar, ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Sí sabía lo que quería decir.

-¿Los chupasangres? – me revolví inquieta al lado de mi madre.

-Leah por favor, nos han demostrado que no son unos vampiros, tienen complejos de humano y viven como tales.

-Vale, me alegro por ellos, pero, ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – sabía que detrás de esto había algo más.

-Quiero que vayas a buscarlos.

-¡¿QUE? – grité con desesperación.

-Hija, siento decirte esto, pero, tu tuviste una pequeña parte de culpa de que ellos se fueran, recuerda lo que pasó en el bosque con Reneesme…

-Mamá, sí, yo asumo esa culpa pero de ninguna manera iré a buscarlos.

-No es ir a buscarlos, es solo ir y pedirles perdón, decirles que vuelvan.

-De ninguna manera aré eso mamá.

Mi madre se levantó del sofá y quedó a un lado mía de pie, con una mano de indicó que me levantara y así lo hice.

-Entonces es que no quiero a Jacob tanto como dices.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida.

-Si de verdad lo quisieras, irías y le traerías a Reneesme de vuelta, ¿Es que a caso no le ves? ¿No ves como está el pobre Jacob, Leah Clearwater?

Me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre completo de la boca de mi madre, ella nunca me llamó así, sabía que odiaba cuando me llamaban así, era tan formal.

-Mamá…

-No hay más que hablar Leah, no te obligo a que lo hagas, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para tu hermano – me dio un beso en la frente y luego desapareció por la puerta de su ex casa, ella ahora vivía con Charlie y aquí solo vivíamos Seth y yo.

Seth, ¿Qué andará haciendo? Desde que está en la manada de Sam apenas lo veo, y no ayuda mucho que Jacob y yo tengamos que hacer todas las cosas ya que somos los únicos en su manada, que cutre, pero bueno, a él le daba igual, en realidad a él ya todo le daba igual.

Debía de ocupar mis pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera Jacob.

Seth… sí, bueno, por culpa del consejo se tuvo que trasladar a la manada de Sam, el odiaba esa manada, mi hermanito pequeño quería seguir como antes en la manada de Jacob, pero hasta que no cumpliera la mayoría de edad no podría volver. ¿Qué era esa estupidez? Bueno, daba igual apenas le quedaban unos días para la mayoría de edad así que pronto volvería a donde quería estar, a donde debería de haber estado todo este tiempo.

**·Mientras, en casa de los Black·**

_El viejo Billy Black se encuentra en la cocina hablando con su mediana hija sobre hacer reformas en la casa, su hija mediana, Rachel está embarazada y la casa es demasiado pequeña para que vivan todos dentro, Jacob, Paul, Rachel, el niño y el._

_El teléfono suena, Rachel hace ademán de levantarse pero Billy le cierra el paso con su silla de ruedas que tanto le costó terminar de pagar y le extiende una mano hasta tocar su panza abultada por el adelantado embarazo, le envía una mirada de "tranquila hija, ya voy yo" y empujando suavemente las ruedas de su silla llega hasta el teléfono a tiempo de que la otra persona que está al otro lado no cuelgue._

_-Casa de los Black, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – preguntó el viejo licántropo alfa de la Push._

_-¿Billy? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada al otro lado, demasiado inocente como para ser de mujer pero demasiado avanzada para ser de niña._

_Billy Black la reconoció al instante._

_-¿Reneesme? – preguntó el viejo sin creérselo._

_-Si Billy, soy yo, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, llamo desde una gabina, y tiene que ser rápido, si mi padre se entera me mata, ya sabes…_

_-Sí, lo sé Reneesme – dijo Billy cerrando los ojos con una chispa de tristeza en ellos._

_Y es que, el viejo Billy Black se sentía tan mal por ese par de jóvenes que querían estar juntos, él también había sido joven, y había vivido lo que es el amor, y algo aún más pasional, la imprimación, y podía sentir lo que estaban pasando esos dos muchachos al no poder estar juntos, y lo que es aún peor, lo veía, su hijo era ese muchacho enamorado._

_-Pues eso Billy, ¿Está Jacoob? - preguntó la joven Cullen con ansias al otro lado de donde quisiese que estará._

_- No Reneesme, le tocó guardia, ¿Quieres que le diga que te llame? _

_- ¡Billy no! – Gritó la joven de pelo cobrizo y el viejo quileute se estremeció - ¿Lo entiendes verdad?_

_-Claro que lo entiendo Reneesme, ¿Cuándo volverás? – estaba muy interesado en la vida de esa niña linda que a su hijo le traía de cabeza._

_-No lo sé Billy, solo espero que pronto, porque me muero por veros y llego un año fuera, no aguanto más – de repente Billy se sorprendió al escuchar a su futura yerna contarle como se sentía, se estaba sincerando con él._

_-Aguanta, sé que eres fuerte y tranquila, Jacob no se ha olvidado de ti y nunca lo hará, lo sabes, solo intenta volver pronto o volverle a llamar – más se sorprendió Billy al escucharse hablar, le estaba dando palabras de apoyo a una Cullen, pero sonrió, una era una Cullen cualquiera, era la Cullen de su hijo._

_-Claro que si Billy, tengo que colgar, tengo clases y no puedo llegar tarde, volveré a llamar en cuanto pueda, lo prometo, solo dile a Jacob que le amo y que le extraño._

_-Puedo asegurarte Reneesme, que el también, le daré el recado, cuídate muchacha._

_-Gracias Billy, gracias por todo – le dijo la híbrida y colgó._

_Billy Black escuchó la línea colgarse y depositó el teléfono otra vez en su sitio. Cogió su silla, le dio la vuelta girando las manos sobre las ruedas y volvió a la cocina a contarle la conversación que había tenido con la híbrida al teléfono, sabía que su hija estaba muerta de curiosidad._

_En efecto, Rachel lo bombardeó a preguntas nada más llegar y él le contó._

_Como no era de extrañar, Rachel gritó de alegría y se levantó a hacer la cena, Jacob llegaría para cenar y tenía unas ganas inmensas de contarle buenas noticias sobre Reneesme, su hermano se pondría como loco de felicidad, y no había otra cosa más que la llenara de felicidad que ver a su familia feliz._

**· Casa Clearwater·**

-Sabía que no me defraudarías – le contestó Sue al otro lado del teléfono.

-Venga mamá, ¿A dónde debo ir? – preguntó Leah rodando los ojos.

-A Denali.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó una Leah con ojos como platos - ¡Eso está lejísimo! Para llegar a tiempo tendré que correr sin parar por todo un día y en forma lobuna.

-Hija…

-Está bien, iré a coger algunas cosas para el viaje, salgo dentro de una hora, no pienso defraudarte, tendrás una boda de cuento – dijo Leah Clearwater y cortó la llamada telefónica con su madre.

**Leah.**

Bien. Lo tenía todo, algunas camisetas de manga larga para el viaje, calcetines abrigaditos, un par de sudaderas, unos chándales largos, unas medias para el frío, un gorrito, unos guantes, cosa de aseo y un poco de comida.

Me puse la maleta a la espalda y me dispuse a irme, pero luego recordé, ¿Qué pensaría Jacob al ver que no llegó? No se me ocurrió otra cosa que dejarle una nota.

Escribí con frenesí, mi letra era un poco chapuza pero intenté hacerla lo mejor posible y no me defraudé, casi parecía una letra culta, casi, Jacob la entendería perfectamente.

Cogí la hoja, me la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y fui a casa de mi "prima" Emily.

Entré sin tocar, eso era una costumbre.

Al entrar vi a Sam y a Emily besándose, pero esta vez mi corazón no hurgó más en la herida que ya tenía sino que ni se inmutó y lo vi lo más normal del mundo.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer, solo era para pediros que le entregarais esto a Jacob – dije acercándome a Sam y entregándole la nota que con tanto esmero había escrito.

Sam la cogió mirando, esperaba mi reacción de sufrimiento, pero está nunca ocurrió, al contrario, le sonreí y le abrasé a los dos con energía, ya no sentía resentimiento, empezaría a ser una nueva Leah.

-Siento todo esto durante estos años atrás, fui una estúpida lo sé, pero lo voy a cambiar – les miré y vi su cara de perplejidad, nunca había abrazado a nadie a no ser mi padre o mi madre y Sam en su pasado – primero me voy a ir a Denali a recuperar a la persona que Jacob más ama, la traeré de vuelta, mi madre se casará y todo volverá a ser feliz y yo también lo seré, porque seré otra Leah, sin rencores ni resentimientos, feliz y agradecida por la vida – les demostré mi última sonrisa de felicidad y me fui de esa casa que tanto odiaba pero que ahora solo me recordaba momentos.

Amarré mi maleta a mi pata y me transformé.

Llegué al bosque y corrí por el bosque, corrí, corrí y corrí, pero era feliz, encontraría Reneesme Cullen y la traería de vuelta, en donde debería de estar.

**Jacob.**

-Hola – dije entrando a casa de Emily y Sam.

-Tito Jaky – dijo la pequeña Samara, hija de Sam y Emily y se subió a mis brazos.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar sabiendo que la tita Nessie pronto estará aquí? ¡Estoy más feliz tito Jaky! – gritó la pequeña perforándome el oído.

¿Cómo que la tita Nessie pronto estará aquí? Creo que la pequeña se estaba confundiendo de tía, mi Nessie no volvería.

Suspiré con pesar y me senté en la gran mesa de madera donde estaba todos mi hermanos. Todo estaban en silencio mirándome.

-Dásela ya Sam – gritó Seth y se puso a mi lado.

No me enteraba de nada de lo que chismorreaban.

-Toma Jacob, es de Leah, y creo que te va a gustar – dijo Sam entregándome un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad.

-¿De Leah? – pregunté asombrado y cogí el papel de las manos de Sam.

La desdoblé y empecé a leer para mí.

_**Jacob, siento mucho todo el daño que te hice,**_

_** Prometo arreglarlo todo, solo te pido que me dejes**_

_** Unos días libres, me fui, lejos, a buscar al amor de tu**_

_** Vida. Si, a buscar a Reneesme, te la traeré de vuelta, lo **_

_** Prometo. No te preocupes por mi Jacob, ¿Sabes qué? Es**_

_** Todo tan raro Jake, ciento que algo bueno me pasará allí,**_

_** Siento mi corazón acelerarse y parece que se me va a salir**_

_** Por el pecho, creo que me enamoraré, y esta vez de verdad.**_

_** Confía en mi Jacob, te la traeré de vuelta.**_

_** Leah C.**_

**Bueno… siento haber tardado, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de este mini-fic, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos, muchos reviews. Para este Domingo este fic estará acabado, porque actualizaré esta semana como tres veces, debo terminarlo antes del Domingo, el Lunes vuelvo a empezar el instituto y ya tengo tres fic que seguir así que no puedo seguir con este, si no serían mucho y los estudios son lo primero.**

**Un beso y un saludo. ¿Reviews?**


	3. ¿Iguales?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Jeanette: **_Bueno, aquí, otro día más, ya estamos llegando al final de este fic, como mucho quedaran otros dos capítulos más. Estoy triste T_T tengo el síndrome post-vacacional, aún no puedo asumir que el Lunes tenga que volver al insti, y encima ayer solo dejaron dos reviews T_T y los únicos que me hacen felices son ustedes con sus reviews, ¿será que hoy podrían dejarme más? Nos leemos a bajo._

**Él es mío.**

**¿Iguales?**

**Reneesme.**

Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza contra la gabina.

-Cuanto te echo de menos Jake – dije para nadie metida en mis pensamientos.

Estuve un rato así, mirando a nada y haciendo nada, necesitaba pensar en Jacob, acordarme de su voz, de sus gestos, de sus ojos, sentía que poco a poco me estaba olvidando de él y no podía consentirlo.

Suspiré y eché a caminar por la fría acera de Denali.

-Eso es lo que quería papá, que me olvidara de él – murmuré.

Papá, ¿Porqué lo haces? ¿No ves que así me estas destrozando? ¿Por qué me mientes y me dice que me quieres si no es así? Sé que no me quieres, porque una persona que hace lo que tú estás haciendo no es querer, si me quisieras desearías mi felicidad, no la tuya, y mi felicidad está ahí donde Jacob Black está, y no estoy a su lado.

Sacudí la cabeza, iba a dejar de pensar en él por ahora, tenía que entrar a clase y no quería despistarme.

Entré como siempre, con la mochila al hombro y la cabeza gacha, odiaba como me miraba la gente aquí, los chicos me devoraban con la mirada y las chicas me devoraban de celos.

Rodé los ojos al levantar la cara y ver a Cindy Chakman asesinándome con la mirada, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi? ¡Agh! Odiaba ser intimidada, no es que esa tía me diera miedo, si no que no me gustaba lo que hacía contra mí, yo me consideraba para nada mala chica, incluso ayudaba siempre a todo el mundo, pero ella, desde que entré al instituto y su novio lo dejó y luego me pidió a mí, me odia a muerte, de verdad, no entiendo porque las chicas son tan patéticas con respecto a los chicos, se rebajan por nada, y encima por el poca cosa de Newton.

Volví a suspirar y me senté en mi sitio de siempre, junto a la única amiga verdadera que tenía aquí, cuanto echaba de menos a Claire.

Últimamente no paraba de suspirar.

-Buenos días amiga – dijo mi compañera y amiga Angie.

-Buenos días compi – le respondí.

-¿Qué tal tú mañana? – me preguntó.

Siempre se preocupaba por mí, no había día en el que no me preguntara que tal estabas, o si me veía con car de muertilla preguntarme que me pasaba, incluso los fines de semana que no quedábamos y no íbamos al instituto, me llamaba y me preguntaba, era toda una amiga, y estaba orgullosa de tener una así, aunque solo fuera una era mucho más que tener treinta como Cindy, todas esas se traicionan por la espalda, son tan hipócritas, si ellas se llaman amigas, Calamardo y Bob Esponja son hermanos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me reí ante mi propio comentario interno. ¿Cómo habían llegado los personajes de Bob Esponja a mi cabeza? Uf, me estoy pareciendo a Alice un poco más cada día.

-Eso es mal – no preguntó, afirmó.

Solo asentí y dio por finalizada la conversación.

Maggie Clariseth apareció por la puerta e instintivamente Cindy se levantó a mortificarla, no entendía porque tanto odio tenía esa chica.

-Hola bolita de cebo, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Cindy a Maggie.

-¿Te importa? – preguntó Maggie pidiendo paso para pasar, Cindy se lo había bloqueado.

-Sí, claro que me importa estúpida, ¿Qué has desayunado hoy? ¿Chocolates? Porque has cogido dos kilos más desde ayer – Cindy seguía intentando avergonzarla, y lo que más me fastidiaba es que todo este grupo de hipócritas no hacía nada para ayudarla.

Cindy seguía metiendo con Maggie por cómo era, pero el hecho de que fuera rellenita no le daba derecho a pisarla una y otra vez.

La conversación llegó hasta tal punto, que me enfadé tanto que me levanté de la silla y empujé a Cindy por detrás.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – me grito dándose la vuelta.

-Eso mismo te debería de preguntar yo a ti retrasada – yo era buena, porque no era una chica problemática, pero cuando me hartaban, ahí mejor que hiciera pecho tierra*****, porque podía empezar a repartir cachetones hasta volverme loca.

-¿Quieres pelea, Cullen? – preguntó Cindy haciéndose la gallita.

-¿La quieres tú? – le pregunté muy segura de mi misma.

-No tienes porque hacer esto Cullen, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien – dijo Maggie intentando calmarme, sabía que se sentiría culpable si me pasara algo, pero yo lo tenía todo controlado, ella solo era una pobre humana idiota, yo era híbrida, corría con ventaja.

-Cállate tú bola y dedícate a zapar bollos en una esquina que es lo único que sabes hacer.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso y no me controlé. Lancé mi puño contra su cara sin pensármelo, con la fuerza más parecida a la de un humano que pude hacer.

Cindy se tiró hacía mi y las dos caímos al suelo, rodábamos por la clase estampándonos contra mesas, sillas, contra todo lo que pilláramos en el suelo, no me soltaba, y yo tampoco la iba a soltar.

La gente no tardó en hacer un circulo y ponerse a nuestro alrededor mirando la escena, parecían disfrutar con esto, porque ninguno se metió a separarnos, y mejor, tenía ganas de meterle una paliza, ya era mucho tiempo colmando mi paciencia, desde hacía un año me tentaba, y hasta mucho había aguantado, un año aguantando sus estupideces… solo una chica con un autocontrol increíble podría aguantar tanto como yo lo hice.

Nos separamos y me dio un puñetazo en el labio y me lo rompió, empecé a sangrar, pero eso no me paró, le solté una patada en toda la boca del estómago, llegué hasta donde se había tambaleado, la cogí de los pelos y le levanté la cara, la miré frente a frente y luego le di un puñetazo en toda la nariz que le hizo sangrar.

Tardó un momento en recuperarse, pero no paró, se acercó a mí que estaba recuperando fuerzas y me empujó con tanta fuerza que caí con todo el costado en la mesa del profesor, profesor que por cierto, no había llegado.

Cindy se acercó a mí con la intensión de darme, pero me levanté y le miré los ojos, estaban rojos, y no de ira porque un humano normal no se podría así, ni tampoco tendría tanta fuerza, ella no era una humana era un… ¡Era un vampiro! Por eso me pegaba más fuerte de lo que yo lo hacía. En todo este año no me había fijado, pero ahora no me quedaban dudas. No, no era un vampiro, era una híbrida como yo, porque podía sangrar.

-Te tenía ganas Cullen – dijo y me dio una patada en el costado donde minutos antes había caído.

Grité del dolor, pero eso tampoco me detuvo, le pateé la cara con mi pierna.

Cogí fuerzas no sé ni de donde, de donde ya ni las habían y con mi puño le di un golpetazo en el ojo, se quedó flipando por un momento y aproveché para tirarla al suelo.

Se quedó un momento en el suelo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, me dolía el costado, mucho, nunca había tenido un dolor tan intenso en mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a alguien, y encima a alguien como yo, que se notaba que estaba entrenada, a diferencia de mi, cuando llegara a casa, le pediría a Emmett que me entrenara.

Se levantó del suelo y golpeó mi cara con tanta fuerza que me hizo volver a sangrar el labio y la ceja.

-¡PERO QUE ESCANDALO ES ESTE! – Dijo alguien entrando por la puerta, conocí la voz, era el director - ¡OH DIOS MIO!

Cindy me soltó y los miró, yo hice lo mismo, en el marco de la puerta estaban Peter Roouthmin, el director de la escuela y el profesor Weethsenlei de biología.

-Clariseth, Cullen a mi despacho, ¡YA! – gritó y me moví como pude hacía la puerta, Cindy iba delante de mí agarrándose el estómago, yo no podía apartar la mano de mi costado, era como fuego.

Llegamos al despacho de Roouthmin después de lo que me pareció a mí una larga caminata, nunca se me había hecho tan pesado un camino, y es que no podía con mi cuerpo, a parte, la sangre que salía de mi ceja no me dejaba ver bien y de vez en cuando tenía que llevar mi mano a la ceja para apartarme la sangre y me dolía.

-Llamaré a sus padres – dijo Peter y se sentó en su silla de piel mientras Cindy y yo nos quedábamos de pie quejándonos de nuestras heridas.

-¿Hablo con los Clariseth? – preguntó Peter a través del teléfono.

Como era medio vampira y tenía el oído bien agudizado pude escuchar lo que decían.

-_Sí, con John Clariseth, ¿Quién es?_

-Verá, soy Peter Roouthmin, le llamo del instituto de su hija – siguió hablando el director controlando su voz.

-_¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó el que estaba a la otra línea preocupado._

-Su hija y otra compañera suya han tenido un percance…

_-Voy para allá – fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que colgara._

Peter suspiró y volvió a marcar otro número de teléfono que había mirado de una hoja, mi ficha de inscripción.

_-Casa Cullen, ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó esa voz que supe tan bien de quien era, mi padre._

-Sí, verá, ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-_Con Edward Cullen, ¿Yo con quien tengo el placer de hablar?_

__-Con Peter Roouthmin, director de la escuela en la que la señorita Reneesme Cullen estudia.

_-¿Paso algo? – pude notar la histeria y la preocupación en la voz de mi padre._

-Sí, la señorita Cullen y otra compañera tuvieron un pequeño incidente.

_-¿Incidente?_

-¿Es usted su padre?

_-No – pude notar la duda en su voz – soy su hermano._

-Bien, entonces dígale a su padre o madre que necesito que venga n ya para acá.

_-Hay estarán en unos minutos – dijo mi padre y colgó._

Y me tomaba en serio eso de que en unos minutos estarán aquí, conociéndolos… además, son vampiros…

Al cabo de unos minutos, tocaron la puerta y un hombre alto y desgarbado entró por ella, nada más ver a Cindy cruzó la estancia y se acercó a mirarle las heridas con cara de horror en su rostro.

Quien quisiese que fuera ese tipo, no tenía pinta de vampiro ni de híbrido, se notaba en su viejo cuerpo, tenía arrugas y los ojos eran de un humano normal y corriente.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó y luego me miró, pero no había odio en su mirada por haberme peleado con su pariente - ¿Tu estas bien? – me preguntó y me quedé asombrada, había como, ¿Adoración? En su voz.

-Eh… si – le pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta, el director Peter se acercó, abrió y media familia Cullen entró por la puerta.

Rosalie, Carlile, Esme, mi madre y mi padre estaba aquí.

Se acercaron a mí y me batallaron a preguntas.

Miré a mi padre, sabía que estaba molesto, y en efecto, lo estaba, más que nunca me podía aventurar a decir, hizo una mueca cuando le miré, seguro por el olor de mi sangre y el aspecto que podía dar con la cara así.

-Señor – le dijo al pariente de Cindy - ¿Usted es?

-El padre de Cindy – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Peter asintió y se dirigió a nosotros.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el padre o la madre de la señorita Cullen? – preguntó mirándonos a todos.

Pude ver como mi padre y mi madre se miraban y luego intercambiaron miradas con Esme y Carlile.

-Yo soy su padre, Carlile Cullen – habló mi abuelo – y ella es mi esposa, la madre de Reneesme, Esme Cullen – dijo mi abuelo formalmente.

-Encantado a todos, pero esta no esta no es en la situación que me gustaría haberlos conocido, saben porque están aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – nos miró a Cindy y a mí, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

-¿Qué paso linda? –le preguntó el viejo amable a Cindy.

-Me pasé de rosca con una compañera de clase, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, estoy realmente avergonzada, Reneesme solo salió en su defensa y yo… bueno, pues nos pasamos – dijo Cindy y me dejó patinando.

¿Podría haber más sorpresas hoy? ¿Cindy me estaba protegiendo? No podía ser.

-Fue también mi culpa, yo la irrité – dije sinceramente sonrojándome, estaba avergonzada.

-No fue culpa tuya, si yo no me hubiera metido con Maggie, esto no hubiera pasado, tú solo la defendiste.

-Bien, bien, ya sé que pasó – dijo Peter haciendo juicio por el mismo – estarán una semana sin venir a clase y pagaran lo que han destrozado, ¿De acuerdo? – Nos miró a todos los reunidos en la sala y luego nos abrió la puerta – buen día.

¿Buen día? ¿Encima con bromas? ¡Agh! Que tío.

Salimos del despacho del director como pudimos, ya afuera el señor mayor que estaba al lado de Cindy nos miró y nos dijo.

-¿Cómo habéis encontrado a Reneesme? – dijo con emoción en la voz.

Toda mi familia allí presente se miró y yo no pude articular palabra, estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Qué en donde me había encontrado? ¡Eh! Yo no era un perro que se encontraban por la calle y acogían, ¿Qué en donde me habían encontrado? Pues en la barriga de mi madre.

-Espera, ¿Eres realmente hija de ellos? – preguntó.

-Pues claro – contesté.

-No puede ser – dijo para sí.

-Si puede ser, porque ellos si son mis padres – dije yo segura de mi misma.

-Pero eso…

-Señor, usted no es vampiro, ¿Entonces…? – preguntó Carlile.

-¡Ah! Me fui de viaje a amazonas con mi antigua esposa, ella ya, desagraciadamente murió, ese fue el último viaje que hicimos, estábamos de expedición, yo era científico y ella historiadora, y teníamos una vaga idea de este mundo – dijo señalándonos a todos- ya sabe, y pues… no sé cómo, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos… - el hombre parecía triste cuando contó la historia, seguro recordando a su esposa, hablaba pero no seguía el hilo de la conversación- así que, aquí la tengo, a mi lado, me la traje conmigo.

-¿Qué tal si nos acompaña a nuestra casa y hablamos mejor? – preguntó mi padre.

-Me parece bien, pero antes creo que debemos ir a un hospital a que las curen – dijo señalándonos a Cindy y a mí.

-Yo soy médico, podré hacerlo – dijo mi abuelo.

Todos nos encaminamos a nuestros respectivos coches, yo me fui con papá y mamá en el Volvo, Rosalie, Esme, Carlile, Cindy y su "padre" en el mercedes de mi abuelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó mi madre a medio camino.

-Casi no puedo respirar – dije la verdad, mi costado me presionaba.

-En seguida llegamos – habló mi padre por primera vez.

-Cariño, no debiste…

-¿Querías que dejara que le dijera de todo? – pregunté mirándola.

-No, supongo que no – contestó.

-Siempre haces lo que quieres –dijo mi padre.

-¿Cómo? – Iba a estallar, lo estaba viendo - ¿YO soy la que siempre hace lo que quiere? ¡No es así y lo sabes! Si hiciera lo que quisiera estaría en la Push, junto a Jacob, que es donde debería de estar, no aquí, ¡Y tú eres el que hace lo que quiere! ¡Porque todos estamos aquí, gracias a ti! – le grité y ya estaba llorando.

No dijeron nada, ni él, ni mi madre, él se dedico a mirar la carretera y a conducir y mi madre a mirar por la ventana, ¡Genial! Ignórenme, hagan como si nunca pasó nada, hagan como si esto fuera feliz para todos, como si nos sintiéramos aquí como en casa, como si esto nos agradara – grité en mi mente y mi padre me miró por el espejo retrovisor, sabía que oía mi mente.

Llegamos a casa y bajé del coche rápidamente, pero antes si, me limpié las lágrimas, no podía dejar ver que era débil.

Todos bajamos de los coches y entramos en la casa, allí dentro estaba Nahuel, Alice, Jasper, Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, Kate y Emmett esperándonos.

Se alarmaron al verme, unas cuantas exclamaciones, unas cuantas preguntas que fueron contestadas y para arriba al despacho a curarme a mí, y a Cindy.

Hablaron, hablaron y hablaron por todo el día, al final, John y mi familia habían hecho buenas migas y yo y Cindy habíamos hecho las paces, me contó que no me odiaba, que solo sentía celos de mi porque todo el mundo estaba impresionado con migo y no con ella, y eso que éramos de la misma "raza", me pareció un poco idiota eso, pero lo dejé pasar y nos reímos preguntándonos que haríamos ahora durante una semana entera en casa, estábamos expulsadas.

Se quedaron a cenar, y luego se fueron porque John tenían que tomar sus pastillas y dormir pronto, la edad no perdonaba a nadie excepto a los vampiros.

Terminé de cenar y subí a mi cuarto, nada más llegar me miré al espejo, tenía la cara un poco hinchada, la ceja con una tirita blanca, tenía puntos, el labio igual y unos rasguñones en las mejillas. Me levanté la camiseta y me miré el costado, tenía una venda alrededor del tronco, la venda cogía parte de mi pecho parte de mi estómago.

Suspiré y hice una mueca de dolor, dolía.

Respirando como pude, me metí en mi cama, no me desvestí y me puse el pijama ni nada, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas, no tardé mucho en quedar rendida, hoy había sido un día muy largo.

**Leah.**

Bien, era cuestión de horas llegar a Denali, luego allí seguiría el olor de los Cullen y llegaría a su casa.

-Señorita, ¿Algo más? – preguntó el dependiente de la gasolinera.

Negué con la cabeza, pagué y salí de esa cutre gasolinera, olía a refrito y era asqueroso respirarlo.

Había parado a descansar un poco, llevaba horas y horas corriendo, ya había recorrido más de la mitad del trayecto y calculado estaba que me queda un cuarto, al fin llegaría.

Realmente, me aterraba la situación, el llegar y, ¿Qué iba a decir? Me había portado horrible, primero con Bella y luego con su hija.

Suspiré, había cambiado y se lo haría ver a la gente, era una nueva Leah, y quería ayudarlos, lo más difícil sería hacer entrar en razón a Edward, pero tenía una ventaja, Charlie se casaba y a eso no podía negarse, además llevaba las invitaciones para todos y cada uno de los Cullen, no creo que Edward sea tan cabrón como para no dejarles ir, y aunque así fuera, Bella no lo permitiría, Bella puede ser todo lo que tú quieras con Edward, puede adorarlo y darle todo lo que quieras, pero sí de su hija o de su padre se trata, olvídate Edward.

Después de comer el bocadillo prefabricado que había comprado y darme un sorbo de agua, entré en fase y corrí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en Denali.

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí el 3 capítulo, como mucho quedaran dos más, así que disfrútenlo, y por favor, dejad reviews, en el capitulo pasado no pedí, pero en este, pido cinco como en el primero.**

**Que tengan unos buenos reyes.**

**Besos y saludos.**


	4. Nahuel

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que me invente alguno.**

**Jeanette: **_¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Eh… ¡Yo sí! Los Reyes magos pasaron por mi casa y vinieron cargados hahahahhaha bueno, no os estorbo más, aquí el capítulo, queda muy poco para que termine._

**Él es mío.**

**Nahuel.**

**Reneesme.**

-Hey Nessie – dijo alguien pellizcándome la mejilla - ¡Despierta! – gritó esta vez.

Me removí en mi casa y miré al intruso que "amablemente" me había despertado, no había sido capaz ni de reconocer el olor ni la voz, estaba profundamente dormida. Me di una vuelta para estar más cómoda y un fuerte dolor en el costado me hizo jadear de dolor y pararme en seco.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nahuel alarmado.

-Me duele el costado – dije como pude, el dolor me tenía paralizada.

-Ven, haz un esfuerzo por colocarte un poco, te voy a cargar – dijo amablemente.

En realidad, nunca me habían gustado que me cargaran a no ser que fuera Jacob, mis tías, mi tíos, mis abuelos y mis padres siempre me estaban sobando en sus brazos y yo intentaba huir de allí zafándome y echando a correr por todos lados, por eso papá no me soltaba de sus brazos, tenía miedo de que me pasase algo en un intento de esos de huida.

Hice lo que me dijo y a pesar del dolor, hice de tripas corazón, como si no hubiese dolor ninguno.

Nahuel con mucho cuidado, pasó sus suaves y delicadas manos por debajo de mi espalda y me cargó contra su pecho.

Suspiré al ver que el dolor se alivió.

-Pues bajarme ya – le dije.

-No, te llevo a bajo – contestó y salió de la puerta conmigo en brazos.

En vez de bajar escaleras, que es lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer, las subimos. Nahuel seguía sosteniéndome en sus brazos. Llegamos al despacho de mi abuelo y toco, este apareció rápidamente seguido de mi padre.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó con esa voz tal calmada y tan generosa que te hacía dudar.

-Me duele el costado – dije mirándole directamente a él, no quería mirar a quien tenía detrás.

Miró a mi padre y asintió.

-Pasa cielo, tú padre ya se iba.

Nahuel me dejó en el piso, pero sin querer rozó una parte de mi costado dañado y grité sin control retorciéndome de dolor en el suelo. Al segundo mi padre, mi abuelo y Nahuel estaban a mi lado intentando calmarme. Poco tardó toda la familia Cullen en subir.

Esme y Carlile intentaban tranquilizarme, al igual que Jasper con su maldito poder, pero lo único que hacían era ponerme más nerviosa y no podía parar el dolor.

-Abuelo, para el dolor – dije jadeando y casi sin aliento.

Era una pasada todo lo que me dolía, como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima, y muy lejos no estaba de ese ejemplo, Cindy era como eso, un camión, su fuerza era inhumana y sobrenatural, además estaba entrenada y dios, como dolía todo esto.

Mi padre me levantó del suelo en brazos y yo lloraba en su pecho mientras me llevaba a dentro. Era tal el dolor que no podía parar de llorar, era como algo involuntario, odiaba que me vieran llorar, yo no quería, pero salían solas. Como cuando era pequeña y lloraba en el pecho de mi padre.

**Flasback.**

-¡Reneesme! – Gritó mi padre – para, te vas a caer y luego vas a llorar.

Yo no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado embobada persiguiendo libélulas por los árboles con una red y un botito de cristal, era demasiado emocionante, el sentirte una aventurera cuando apenas tienes cuatro años, el soñar, el volar…

Pero mi felicidad detrás de la libélula no duró demasiado, era tal la emoción, que la libélula se alejó volando a grandes velocidades y me empeñé en seguirla, todo bien, pero sin darme cuenta, tropecé contra una piedra y me la comí entera, imagínate que dolor, y encima más si eres pequeña que todavía tienes los huesos formándose.

Me pasé toda la tarde llorando en el pecho de mi padre, el intentaba consolarme, pero no pudo hacerlo, era tal la desilusión…

Ya no el daño, porque se me había pasado hace tiempo, pero la desilusión pudo contra todo y como no, con el dolor de mis rodillas peladitas, papá se esmeró en limpiarlas aunque tenía sangre, y lo hizo bien.

-Reneesme por favor, deja ya de llorar, cariño – decía acariciando mi cabello largo y cobrizo.

Pero yo no le hacía caso, seguía y seguía llorando.

Hasta que, papá se levantó del sillón en el que estábamos, me dejó en é, bien recostada, me tapó con una manta y se encaminó al piano.

Empezó a tocar mi nana y todo se calmó, mis sollozos se amortiguaron y mis lágrimas pararon, ahora, con chupa en boca y agarrando fuertemente la manta a mi lado solo escuchaba a mi padre tocar esa nana que me había compuesto para mí cuando nací.

**Fin del flackback.**

¡Cuánto echaba de menos esa nana! Dios, la extrañaba muchísimo. Papá en Forks, a veces la tocaba, pero aquí nunca la ha tocado, ni siquiera ha tenido valor para acercarse al piano.

Quiero volver a escuchar esa nana, esa era mi fuente de relajo, con esa nana hipnotizadora las lágrimas paran y los sollozos cesan, además de que sientes una gran paz profunda que te hace olvidar todo.

Papá me miró con el seño fruncido y supe que lo hacía leído todo en mi mente, desde el recuerdo de cuando era pequeña hasta la queja que había hecho ahora.

Mi abuelo me curó el costado delante de toda la familia, ninguno despegaba la vista de mi costado, y era un poco… como decirlo… intimidante quizás.

Mi abuelo hizo una mueca al verlo, dijo que estaba inflamado y que necesitaría calor para calmarlo, porque el calor es un mal conductor de la _pus _y hará que esta desaparezca, además de que cerrará más rápido.

¿Calor? ¿Pero en donde encontraba yo calor aquí si todos ellos estaban fríos como hielos? O peor aún que hielo.

Suspiré, no sé ni cuantas veces repetía este gesto en un día.

Mi abuelo llenó en una bolsita de plástico con telas agua caliente y me la puso en el costado con cuidado, creo que se llamaba termos o termas algo así.

Estaba en el salón, escurrida en el sillón, con bolsas de agua caliente a mis lados y una raja en el costado viendo la televisión. Que cutre. Y encima, estoy expulsada del instituto durante una semana.

La puerta sonó y grité para que fueran a abrirla, yo no podía hacerlo, me quedaría en el camino si lo intentara.

**Edward.**

Reneesme estaba extraña, no paraba de recordar cosas de Forks, cosas de su niñez, y me echaba cosas en cara. Me hizo entender por medio de su mente que estaba desilusionada y enfadada conmigo por haberla sacado de Forks, y que no me lo perdonaría en un buen tiempo.

Suspiré y Bella a mi lado acarició mi pelo.

-Edward cariño, ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mi esposa que nada se le escapaba si tenía que ver conmigo o con nuestra hija.

-La verdad es que no – contesté con sinceridad, a Bella no podía ocultarle nada y tampoco quería hacerlo, quería que supiera todo.

-Es Reneesme, ¿Verdad? – preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Asentí.

-Cielo, ella… es difícil, Jacob está allí y hace un año que no se ven, ¿Recuerdas cuanto tiempo estuvimos alejados tú y yo? Apneas fueron ocho meses creo y estábamos casi muertos, lo sabes, hasta mucho han aguantado ellos, me resulta raro que Jacob no haya venido a buscarla ya – dijo mirando a un ventanal.

-Eso es entonces que no la quiere lo suficiente - dije yo y dejé la frase en el aire.

Bella se giró rápidamente hacía mí y me miró sorprendida y horrorizada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – me preguntó con un poquito de dolor.

-¿Eh? – dije pero un efluvio repulsivo llego a mi nariz y entró por mis vías respiratorias.

-¿Hueles eso? – me dijo mi esposa a mi lado.

-Es olor de… de perro…

No, no podía ser…

-Hay un licántropo cerca – dijo mi mujer saliendo de mi lado.

-Y sabemos bien quien es – contesté yo.

Ambos nos miramos y dijimos al unísono: Leah.

Bajamos más rápido de lo normal por la escaleras, Reneesme estaba haciendo además de levantarse cuando llegamos nosotros y la volvimos a sentar.

-Quédate ahí – le dije y le advertí con la mirada.

En realidad, mi mirada iba a hacer en vano, porque siempre hacía lo que quería, actuaba según lo que sintiera, era muy impulsiva como su madre.

Nahuel llegó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo? – preguntó mi niña mirando a su amigo.

-No sé, pero no lo creo, ¿Hueles eso? – preguntó él.

¡No mierda Nahuel! ¡Porque le preguntaste? Con lo despistada que era seguro no se daba cuenta de nada. Olfateó el ambiente y se puso tensa de repente, me miró y se levantó de un brincó y cayó al suelo.

Jadeó de dolor y corrí a su lado arrasando con la mesilla y la lámpara de Esme por delante.

-No hagas eso Reneesme, estate quieta – le dije pero no me hizo caso.

-Es un licántropo papá, seguro que es Jake, tengo que salir, debo verle – dijo mi pequeña revolviéndose en mis brazos en el suelo.

-No es Jake – dije y se paró en seco – es un licántropo, pero no Jake, es Leah y no sé que hace Leah aquí, así que estate quietita por favor y no te muevas – dije esperando que estas palabras si la relajaran.

**Leah.**

Ya había llegado a Denali y estaba delante de la casa Cullen, toqué pero nadie parecía abrirme, pero sabía que estaban dentro y me habían escuchado porque los oía discutir detrás de la puerta.

Volví a tocar, no tenía todo el día.

Decidí gritar, así se decidirían a abrir más rápido.

-¡No tengo todo el día! ¡Quiero hablar con Reneesme! ¡Y con ustedes! ¡Si me abren les cuento! – grité detrás de la puerta y a los segundos apareció un Edward como enojado en la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó hosco.

-Eh, relajadito chupacabras, yo solo venía a informaros y a hablar con Reneesme – le dije.

-¡Entra Leah! – me gritó una voz aterciopelada y inocente que yo sabía bien de quien era.

¡Y como para no saberlo! No podía contar con los dedos las veces en las que nos habíamos peleado y esa voz siempre estaba.

Recordé eso como una anécdota y me esbocé una media sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras entraba.

Woow, la casa era preciosa, no tanto como la que tenían en Forks, pero era de ese estilo, increíble, esas casas que son capaces de dejarte sin aliento y sorprendida y que quieres a toda costar tener, esas casas de catálogo de revista y que solo aparecen en tus sueños.

Miré lo que tenía en frente, todos los Cullen estaban dispersados por la sala, pero no aparataban la mirada de mi, estaban todos reunidos allí, aunque disimulando y haciendo diferentes actividades.

Reneesme estaba en el sillón al lado de…

¡Dios! ¿Ese no era el chico que me había encontrado en el Starbucks hace unas horas? ¿No era ese chico que me había dejado sin habla y en el que había pensado todo, todo el camino?

¡Dios! ¡Estaba aquí!

Miré al chico justo en el momento en el que él me miraba. Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios formándosele hoyuelos en las mejillas. Me derretí.

-Leah – dijo Edward llegando a mi lado - ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó con la confusión en su cara.

-Primero tengo que hablar con Reneesme – conteste.

Asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza el chico que ocupaba mis pensamientos y del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre le siguió.

Llegué hasta donde Reneesme se encontraba y paré delante de ella, se agarraba fuertemente el costado con una mano y no tenía muy buena cara.

Palmeó un lugar en el sillón al lado de ella.

Me senté y nos quedamos mirando al frente, sin mirarnos la una a la otra, mirábamos la televisión como si en realidad nos interesara.

Ahora ya no había ningún Cullen en la sala, nos habían dejado intimidad.

-Lo siento – empecé a decir y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como se giraba hacía mí y me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – apenas podía pronunciar nada.

-Pues eso, que lo siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho en este tiempo, que no te lo merecías y gracias a mi has estado un año sin ver a Jacob y… me siento mal y me odio porque tú no te lo merecías y yo… y yo no sé porque lo hice, no quiero hacerte daño… - dije pero me costaba que las palabras salieran.

-Da igual Leah, déjalo está todo olvidado, es pasado – me contestó y pude ver una sonrisa en su cara.

-Prometo que te llevaré de vuelta con él, te lo prometo, pero para que haga eso, antes me debes decir el nombre del chico que estaba aquí a tu lado – le dije esperando su reacción

-Te has imprimado – no lo preguntó lo afirmó.

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-Y de Nahuel – me miró y la miré – es como yo.

-¿Vampiro? – pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Medio, medio, ¿Es guapo, eh? – dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara de esas que hacían derretirse a Jacob.

-Es más que eso – contesté.

-Bien, me alegra que hayas sido tú la que robó su corazón – comentó y la miré.

-¿Cómo? – no sabía a lo que se refería.

-Fue al Starbucks antes, y cuando llegó me trajo mi café y me lo tiró por encima, estaba emocionado, había visto a la mujer de sus sueños, esa por la que él estaría loquito y le regalaría el mundo, el cielo, ¡todo! Y eres tú Leah – me dijo todo esto y me quedé flipando – lo has imprimado bien, hasta las trancas – nos echamos a reír, sonaba tan absurdo.

Sonaba tan absurdo que yo, Leah Clearwater, la loba de pelo grisáceo de una de las manadas de la Push, la única chica licántropa, la estúpida y boba Leah, se hubiese imprimado, después de todo, no podía creérmelo.

Después de haber sufrido por mi primer amor como nunca sufrí, soportar el dolor del desengaño, de la mentira, el más profundo dolor, ¡Era mi prima!

Suspiré.

Ahora todo iba a cambiar, me había imprimado y tuve la suerte de que Nahuel se había fijado en mí, la imprimación no entendía de nada, en la mayoría de los casos era correspondida y al fin, a mí me tocó algo bueno, él.

-Será mejor que subas arriba, ¿No me habías prometo que volvería junto a Jake? Si te quedas aquí, dudo que lo consigas – me dijo Reneesme haciéndose la interesada con la televisión.

-Lo haré – dije y salí del sillón.

En seguida, todo volvió a ser como antes, todos los chupasangres estaban en la sala y Edward apareció delante de mí con Nahuel a sus espaldas.

Nahuel me miró y yo le miré, ambos sonreímos y él se sonrojó, era tan lindo…

-Está bien Leah, subamos al despacho de Carlile, él se acaba de ir al hospital así que podremos hablar tranquilamente – dijo y echó a caminar.

Le eché una última mirada a Nahuel, el se acercó a mí y besó mi labios. ¡BESÓ MIS LABIOS! Apenas fue un roce, sus labios carnosos y elegantes contra los míos, apenas un roce que hizo que todo mi estómago volara en pedazos.

-Luego hablamos, amor – me guiñó un ojo y volvió al sillón junto a Reneesme.

¿Amor? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Me había llamado amor? Ahora si, estaba en una nube.

Subí las miles de escaleras que habían en esta hermosa casa hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía inscrito en una placa de metal: _Dr. Carlile Cullen._

Bien, ya había llegado y los minutos para enfrentarme al demonio estaban contados, ahora que yo ya había encontrado a mi otra mitad, debí hacer, estaba en la obligación de juntar a las otras dos mitades que quedaban por juntarse y lo conseguiría, porque yo le prometí a mi Alfa llevársela de vuelta, y lo haría.

Nahuel, Nahuel, Nahuel.

Me relajé un poco, toqué, escuché un débil, _pasa_ y abrí la puerta para enfrentarme a la bestia.

**Aquí se queda…**

**Eh… creo que ahora ya solo queda el capítulo final.**

**¿Reviews? Un saludo y un beso.**


	5. Fin

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos, aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Jeanette: **_¡Buenas! Aquí dejo el final de este mini-fic, pero podéis respirar un poco, todavía queda el epílogo que quiero subir este mismo día, eso sí, si recibo buenos reviews (: Un beso._

**Él es mío.**

**Fin.**

**Leah.**

-Mamá, Anthony me está chinchando – dijo mi pequeña bebé jalando de mi falda.

Me puse a su altura y la miré.

-Cariño, Antho solo quiere jugar contigo, no seas dura con él, es un niño, y por eso es más bruto, vente a jugar con Sarah si Antho no te convence – le dije y deposité un pequeño beso en la mejilla oscura de mi pequeña hija.

-Gracias mami – dijo y salió corriendo de nuestras casa en la Push, esa que mi madre años nos había regalado a mi hermano y a mí.

Mi hija. Si, no sé cómo pudo ser, pero pude quedarme embarazada después de que Nahuel y yo, lo intentáramos por mucho tiempo. Si, Nahuel y yo, al final, habíamos acabado juntos, él era mi imprimación y había sido correspondido.

Os estaréis preguntando quienes son Anthony y Sarah, en realidad no es muy difícil de averiguarlo si tienes en cuenta el nombre. Anthony Billy Black y Sarah Isabella Black, dos pequeños adorables hijos de Reneesme y Jacob. Hay tienen la respuesta, son los dos monstruitos de Jacob y Reneesme, el centro de la vida de los Cullen. Anthony era como Jacob , todo igualito menos en los ojos, que tenía los mismo ojos que Edward cuando era humano, verdes esmeraldas, el pequeño apenas tenía siete años pero ya presentaba buenas habilidades para el beisbol, y es que, gracias a Emmett y Jasper, se había hecho un obsesionado más, como si fueran pocos. El pequeño Anthony todavía no se inclinaba hacia algún bando, ni licántropo ni vampiro, y esos nos hacía estar un poco más tranquilos a todos, crecía como un niño normal, como un niño humano igual que su hermana, aunque, aparentaba más edad de la que tenía, como nueve o diez años y eso que apenas había cumplido siete.

Sarah Isabella Black, la niña de los ojos de Edward, aparte de que, tenía los mismos ojos que este de humano, verdes esmeralda, era la viva imagen de este y su madre y también hay que decir que era la mimada de Edward. Era igualita a Edward y a Reneesme pero con un toque de Jacob que la hacía verse graciosa. Todos los Cullen tenían un talento y la pequeña Sarah no iba a ser menos, la música era lo suyo, tenían cinco años y ya sabía tocar el violín y el piano, pero lo que más le fascinaba a ella era el saxofón y la guitarra, la guitarra la llevaba bien, porque tenía arte para ello, pero el saxofón le costaba mucho al no tener el cuerpo muy grande como para tener mucha fuerza para expulsar el aire, era una Edwardrina en pequeña.

Bueno, esa era la vida de Reneesme y Jacob básicamente, todo giraba en sentido a sus dos pequeños y la de los Cullen igual, el pequeño Anthony y la pequeña Sarah era sus vida, Esme estaba frita por ellos al igual que Rosalie, y qué decir de Carlile, y Jasper y Emmett no se quedaban atrás, sus apariencias de chicos no-me-afecta-nada se destruía al verlos, y Alice, hay Alice, eran sus pequeños _monsters_ como decía ella, pero los Cullen no eran los únicos que los adoraban, Billy moría por ellos, decía que Sarah era como su Sarah, esa Sarah que el destino le arrebato, era su viva imagen pero con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, y el pequeño Anthony era su chaval, y Paul y Rachel los adoraban, aunque ellos también tenían sus pequeños monstruos, nada más y nada menos que ¡TRES! A Billy casi le da un infarto cuando Rachel le comunicó la noticia, y encima es que eran trillizos, y todos chicos, imaginaros que locura cuando se juntaban todos, y encima hoy era un día de esos.

Después, Sam y Emily habían tenido un niño, un pequeño Sam, se llamaba como él, pero nosotros preferíamos llamarle Samy, era igualito a su madre, tenía diez años y era el mayor de todos.

Claire y Quill todavía nos habían tenido a su pequeño, porque próximamente lo tendrían, Claire estaba de ocho meses y nos tenía a todos de los nervios, iba a ser un niño desgraciadamente, todo queríamos niñas, todo eran niños.

Mi hermano Seth tenía a su imprimación, era una chica encantadora, pero todavía manetnían una relación de adolescentes, eran demasiado jóvenes como para casarse o tener hijos, todavía estaban estudiando y se les veía emocionados, y yo me alegraba por mi hermano, sabía que esta era la vida que él quería.

Jared y Kim habían tenido un niño, Collin, era tan pequeño como Jared pero tan opuesto como su padre, era una combinación perfecta de ellos dos y era el segundo más mayor después de el hijo de Sam y Emily, Samy.

Embry. ¡Hay Embry! En menudo fregado se había metido ese chico, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que imprimarse de una niña, y no una niña cualquiera, sino una niña prodigio de la música, de nuestra familia, ¿Adivináis quien? ¡Pues si! Nada más y nada menos que de Sarah. Imaginaros el rebote que se pilló Jacob, fue tanto que lleva seis meses sin hablarle al pobre Embry. Y es que, Embry se había ido de la Push por unos años, decía que necesitaba un cambio y que quería hacerlo. Vagó por el mundo durante cuatro años como un perro callejero, y luego volvió, fue ver a la hija de Jacob y ¡Pum! Se quedó imprimado hasta las trancas, ese día Jacob se alteró tanto que duró dos días para poder volver a su estado de humano, no conseguía cambiar de fase, estaba tan alterado que le costó. Y encima no ayudaba mucho que la pequeña Sarah quisiese a Embry y menos que designara a Embry como suyo.

Bueno, os estaréis preguntando, ¿Y tú vida? Pues veréis, es simplemente, maravillosa. Llevo una vida sencilla y cariñosa en la Push, vivo con mi perfecto esposo Nahuel y mi preciosa bebé Susan en la casa que mi madre nos dio a mi hermano y a mi hace tantos años ya, mi hermano me la dejó a mí, el se mudó a Seattle, le venía mejor para la universidad.

¿Qué como conseguí quedarme embarazada? Ni siquiera Carlile lo sabe, fue un milagro, se supone que las mujeres como yo, con una loba dentro, no pueden quedarse embarazadas por sus genes licántropos, pero no sé cómo, a los meses después di a luz a una preciosa niña, mi bebé. Tenía seis años, pero para mí seguía siendo mi bebé. Nahuel la adoraba al igual que yo, era el centro de nuestras vidas y todo giraba en torno a ella. Yo no trabajaba, me dedicaba a hacer las cosas de la casa y a cuidar de Susan, pero Nahuel si lo hacía, llevaba la administración de la empresa Cullen Al S.A, la empresa de ropa de Alice, y esta era una de las muchas que los Cullen habían fundado, era la que Alice llevaba, de ahí, Cullen Al.

Al fin, después de muchos años de sufrimiento, había encontrado la felicidad al lado de una persona, y no una persona cualquier, sino de un híbrido, y yo que le reprochaba a Jacob eso, son una maravilla, son tan fuertes como un vampiro, pero tan cálidos como un humano y no huelen mal como los vampiros, todo lo contrario, su olor es apetecible.

Ya ni me acordaba porque debía de odiar a Emily o a Sam, todo había quedado en el olvido el día en que volvimos de Denali todos los Cullen, Nahuel y yo.

Y como no quiero olvidarme de ninguno, debo nombrar a Rebecca, la hermana de Jacob, la mayor de las gemelas, sigue viviendo para allá lejos donde se encuentra tan feliz, no tiene hijos y vive la vida a lo loco con su esposo el surfero, de vez en cuando viene a darse una vuelta por aquí, pero nada de esto le interesa.

Charlie y mi madre, pues tan felices como siempre, adoran a sus nietos y bisnietos y no paran de mimarlos, son unos consentidos, tanto Anthony y Sarah como Susan, los tres son los ojitos y sonrisas de Charlie y Sue.

Debo decir algo, no sé cómo, pero Reneesme se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, pasábamos la mayoría del día juntas y es que yo llevaba a la pequeña Sarah al jardín de infancia todas las mañanas y a Anthony y a Susan al colegio y Reneesme los recogía y luego nos íbamos a comer los cinco juntos.

Reneesme había sacado su carrera de doctora y era una Cullen más en el hospital, además la gente la adoraba, les gustaba como hacía su trabajo y Jacob, había montado u taller en la Push con Paul, Quill, Sam y Jared y les iba de maravilla.

En resumen, nuestra pequeña y familiar vida era maravillosa, todos teníamos nuestra pequeña familia y éramos felices.

Reneesme, Jacob y los Cullen con los pequeños Anthony y Sarah.

Nahuel y yo con nuestra pequeña Susan.

Sam y Emily con el "maduro" Samy.

Jared y Kim con el apuesto Collin.

Quill y Claire con el pequeño que venía en camino.

Mi hermano con su novia y Embry con su madre y Sarah, aunque esta última estaba hay en duda.

Mientras fregaba los paltos y recordaba nuestra vida en estos últimos años, de mis ojos no pude evitar una lágrima de felicidad que caía en picado por mis mejillas. Tenía una vida tan perfecta ahora, al lado de Nahuel y Susan, no me explicaba cómo una vez intenté quitarme la vida cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido entre Sam y Emily, pero eso era agua pasada.

Fueron momentos tan duros…

Ahora, en mi vida no había más que felicidad y cariño, amor, todo rebosaba cariño, era tan feliz ahora.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás y sonreí al notar quien era.

-¿Sabes que me estas provocando? – preguntó Nahuel en mi oído.

-Yo no hago nada – dije riendo.

-Oh, claro que lo haces malvada – su aliento fresco rozaba mi oreja - ¿Y sabes también que provocar a un marido que quiere muchísimo a su esposa es un peligro? – dijo con voz sensual.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué es un peligro? – dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Porque el marido se puede comer a su esposa.

-Pues yo quiero que mi marido me coma, pero no sé si él querrá… - dije asiéndome la inocente.

-Más tarde amor, tenemos el día en familia, ¿recuerda? Los domingos son en familia – me dio la vuelta y depositó un cariñoso beso en mis labios.

Me estremecí.

Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, seguía estremeciéndome cuando Nahuel me tocaba, seguía amándolo como el primer día, él junto a Susan, eran mi vida.

**Jacob.**

-¡! – Gritó mi pequeño monstruo desde el piso de abajo - ¡Sarah me rompió el Spiderman!

Bajé a la sala de al piso inferior, Reneesme estaba en la casa grande preparando todo para el picnic familiar de todos los domingos, sabía que le gustaba hacerlo, y no faltábamos ni un domingo.

-Dile porqué lo hice anda gallina, no se lo dices porque sabes que te regañará a ti más que a mí, porque tú empezaste – dijo mi pequeña angelita moviéndose alrededor de su hermano, le estaba chinchando.

-¡Basta! – dije con voz de alfa pero mis hijos siguieron peleándose, al parecer, mi voz de jefe de manada con mis hijos no servía, que extraño, con Seth, Leah y el traidor de Embry si funciona.

-Papá – dijo mi hija poniéndose enfrente mía, tuve que agachar la cabeza para mirarla, llevaba las manos detrás de su espalda y tenía una cara muy sería que se veía graciosa – no te rías, esto es muy serio, el tonto de Anthony me rompió mi músico de peluche, y como me lo rompió, yo hice lo mismo con su Spiderman, como dice el dicho, " ojo por ojo, diente por diente" – dicho esto, cogió su muñeco, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Anthony no tardó en echarse a reír y yo le seguí.

Sarah se veía graciosa cuando se enfadaba, parecía un guindilla con ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, además que era súper pequeñita y era más graciosa aún, además, agrégale la voz de pito de Alice.

-Anthony, no debes pasarte con tu hermana – le dije cuando hubimos parado de reír.

-Lo sé papa, pero es que fue sin querer, lo juro, jugaba con mi Spider a que el muñeco de Sarah era el malo y me motivé tanto que acabé rompiéndoselo pero prometo volver a comprarle otro, es mi hermana – dijo.

A veces me sorprendía cuando Anthony hablaba, y esta fue una de esas ocasiones, se veía tan maduro y responsable a pesar de hacer sus travesuras como cualquier niño, y lo que más me impactaba era que asumía sus consecuencias después de sus actos, era sin dudad un gran chico, mi chico.

-No te preocupes hijo, mañana vamos Seattle y le compramos algo grande y bonito para que no se queje – le dije tocándole el hombro, estaba agachado a su lado.

-Aunque le compremos algo bonito y grande se seguirá quejando.

Reí, era verdad.

-Vamos, debemos de ir con mamá, coge tus cosas – le dije y me levanté.

-Papá – me dijo mirándome serio.

-Dime.

-Esta tarde, Maya tiene una obra de teatro en el _Teatre my chemical, _en Seattle, ¿Crees que habría una posibilidad de que pudiera ir? –me preguntó.

Maya, era la niña que lo tenía loco, era unos años mayor que él y le traía de cabeza, al llegar del colegio no hablaba de otra cosa, Maya, Maya y Maya, al llegar de clases por la tarde no hablaba de otra cosa, Maya, Maya, Maya, en el baño de todas las noches, _porque Maya me dijo, porque Maya va a…_ Maya, Maya y Maya y en la cena más Maya.

Suspiré y asentí sonriendo, era el típico amor de cuando eres pequeño, no iba a negárselo, ¿Quién no había tenido un amor pasajero en el jardín de infancia o en el colegio? Todos habíamos tenido uno o una persona a la que admirábamos desde lejos.

-Claro hijo, yo te llevo pero no le digas nada a mamá, sabes que es una celosa- dije.

Anthony no pudo más que sonreír complacido, cogió sus cosas que estaban perfectamente colocadas en el sillón y salió.

Yo hice lo mismo detrás de él cerrando la puerta de nuestra casa detrás de mí. Vivíamos al lado de Bella y Edward, en otra cabaña como la que ellos tenían, todos los Cullen vivían juntos y nosotros no podíamos ser la excepción, aunque en verano vivíamos en la Push, habíamos fabricado un casa al lado de la de mi padre y era una maravilla.

Llegué a la casa grande pero no me hizo falta tocar, ya estaba abierta. Entré y ¡Dios mío! Que panorama.

Emmett, Jasper y Anthony eran arrastrados por Esme, Rosalie y Alice de las orejas, a saber que abrían hecho… Mi esposa y Carlile se estaban encargando de meter la comida en las cestas y Bella, Edward y mi pequeña Sarah miraban discos de música emocionados. Podía ver la cara de Bella y Edward al mirar a Sarah, se les caía la baba, podía verlo, Sarah podía pasar tranquilamente por hija de Edward incluso muchas veces se lo habían preguntado, ya que todavía Sarah era pequeña y podía serlo, de momento, hasta que creciera, ojalá no lo hiciera, la quería así de pequeñita para abrazarla cuando quisiera y jugar con ella al escondite igual que con Anthony, ojalá no crecieran nunca mis pequeños demonios, no quería tener que tratar con padres furiosos porque mi Anthony estuviera con sus hijas o tener que partir caras a los niñatos que se acercaban a Sarah.

-Hola amor – dijo mi esposa dándome un casto beso en los labios.

La agarré por la cintura y la atraje hacia mí.

-¿Está todo listo? – pregunté.

-Todo – nos besamos una vez más y luego todos salimos de la casa a nuestros coches.

Cada uno se metió en su coche y nos fuimos camino de la Push, los Cullen incluidos, la normas se habían estirado un poco, ahora los Cullen podían entrar en territorio Quileute, era normal, sabía que ocurriría, nuestra relación se había hecho más unida y ya los licántropos y los vampiros no eran enemigos, por lo menos no aquí, éramos una familia, aunque siguiéramos intentando negarlo y sobretodo lo habíamos hecho por los niños, ellos no se merecían vernos separados.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la Push, seguimos de largo por la playa y llegamos al bosque.

Aparcamos los coches en la entrada y caminamos hacia el claro de siempre, el claro de todos los Domingos familiares, dos veces cada mes.

Llegamos y ya todos estaban allí, solo faltábamos nosotros.

-Hola – saludé.

Coloqué las cosas debajo de un gran árbol en el que había sombra y pillé a Reneesme que estaba por allí. La agarré de la cintura y la abrazé.

-No sabes cuándo deseaba estar así – le susurré en el oído.

Llevábamos dos días sin dormir en la misma cama, Anthony estuvo malo del oído y le había pedido a su madre que por favor se quedara con él, y como no, ella hacía aceptado, Reneesme se desvivía por nuestros hijos, al igual que yo, pero ella era una pasada con ellos, sabía cuando les pasaba algo, cuando necesitaban algo, cuando estaban malos, cuando tenían hambre, cuando tenían que ir al baño, todo, supongo que es normal es su madre, intuición materna.

-Yo también Jake, creo que Anthony ya está bien – me besó el cuello y un escalofrío de placer a travesó todo mi cuerpo.

-Ojalá, porque…

-¡Pareja! – gritó Quill detrás nuestra, deshicimos nuestro abrazos y miramos a Quill y Claire llegar, nos agarramos de la mano.

-Chiquita panza amiga – dijo mi esposa a mi lado y no pude evitar reír igual que Quill.

-Uf, calla, calla que estoy que parezco un barril y encima se me hincharon los pies – le contestó la de la "panza chiquitita".

-Eso es normal, yo recuerdo de tener los pies que parecían jamones – les contestó mi mujer y ahora reímos todos.

-Pues porque no me vieron a mi – dijo mi hermana Rachel apareciendo con Paul a su lado y los enanos colgados – yo llevaba tres cielos, ustedes solo uno.

-Quita quita, yo iba con una y pensaba que me moría – dijo Leah entrando en la conversación abrazando a Nahuel.

-Hola Nahuel, Leah, Paul, Rachel – dije y todos rieron ante mi saludo.

-Yo sí que me hinché, hasta la cara – esta vez fue Emily la que llegó con Sam detrás suya agarrándola de la cintura.

-Pues mi barriga no parecía mía, era enorme – dijo Kim entrando al círculo con Jared, por supuesto.

-Cariño, tú siempre has tenido la misma barriga – dijo Jared entrando en agua peligrosas, oh, oh.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda? – chilló Kim y Reneesme a mi lado no pudo soportar el no reír.

-¡Mamá, papá! – dijo Susan haciendo que Kim y Jared pararan la pelea y que todos nos giráramos a verla, detrás estaba todo nuestro ejército, nuestro hijos, los de todos - ¡ Brady me ha imprimado! ¿No es genial?

Hay dios mío, Brady, mejor que corras.

-¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Leah y Nahuel la agarró por la cintura intentando calmarla.

-Mamá, mamá, tranquila, es genial, ¡Brady me ha imprimado! – gritaba la pequeña.

Hay por dios Susan cállate pequeña, ¿Si? No quiero una muerte hoy.

-¿Qué es eso papá? – preguntó mi hija con cara de interés.

-Eso, ¿Qué es papá? – recalcó la pregunta Jared, se estaba riendo de mi, quería verme en un apuro.

-Cariño, es difícil explicarlo – le dije e inconscientemente miré a Embry que nos miraba detenidamente, le fulminé con la mirada y él se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que me lo expliques papi, yo puedo entenderlo.

No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero todos estaban alrededor de Sarah y mío mirándonos, todos los vampiros, todos los licántropos y todos los humanos miraban la escena paternal que estábamos haciendo mi hija y yo: como explicar algo difícil a tu hija de cinco años.

Tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Iba a abrir la boca pero un fuerte grito me detuvo y nos hizo girar a todos hacía donde provenía la voz, Claire.

-Ha roto aguas – dijo Reneesme y todos le miramos.

-Lo ha hecho – remató Carlile y todos le miramos a él ahora.

-Va a tener al niño ahora, ha roto aguas – nos afirmó Edward, le miramos.

Todos mirábamos a Carlile, a Edward y a Reneesme, ellos eran los que sabían del tema, era médicos, pero ninguno se movía.

-¡Quill gilipollas, has algo me duele! – gritó Claire y ahí se desató la locura.

.

.

.

Todos corríamos por el hospital al lado de Claire.

Entre Sam, Quill, Paul y yo llevábamos a Claire en brazos, Reneesme, Edward y Carlile estaban dentro preparándose para sacar al bebé, Claire les había pedido que fueran ellos los que lo hicieran y no pudieron negarse.

Todo estábamos en el hospital colacionando la sala de espera, hasta Billy, Sue y Charlie estaban, imaginaros toda nuestra tropa, hijos, padre sobrino, todo allí metidos.

¡Qué locura!

Yo ya no veía nada, lo veía todo negro. Entre los niños que no se estaban quietos y saltaban de asiento en asiento y los doctores que no paraban de reprendernos, Quill que estaba de los nervios al igual que Claire, y todos que estábamos allí estrujados – el hospital de Forks no era muy grande- no veía nada, estaba atacado. Todos corríamos de un lado al otro, este parto iba a ser una completa locura.

**Bueno… aquí el último capítulo… el epílogo, si consigo reviews lo subo esta noche.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Con respecto a mis otras historias, se me borraron T_T solo me quedó viva la de Edward y Bella , esta y las que ya estaban completas, dios, que desastre... bueno da igual.**

**Un beso, espero que os guste.**


	6. Epílogo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos aunque puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**Jeanette: **_¡Buenas! Aquí ya sí, el final de este mini-fic, aunque si dejan muchos reviews y me piden que siga… puedo pensármelo jaja, bueno, disfruten, lo haré lo mejor que pueda._

**Él es mío.**

**Epílogo.**

**Leah.**

-¡Brady por dios! ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de comer con la boca cerrada? – le grité exasperada al novio de mi hija.

El chico, Brady, un lobo de la manada de Sam paró de comer y me miró vacilante.

-Gracias – seguí comiendo bajo la asesina mirada de mi hija - ¡Ah! ¡Y respira! – le espeté.

Nahuel me pasó una mano por debajo de la mesa y la colocó en mi regazó dando un ligero apretón en señal para que me calmara.

¿Pero cómo iba a calmarme teniendo en frente al novio de mi hija y que encima comía como un cerdo? Era imposible calmarse.

Brady había imprimado a mi pequeña Susan cuando esta apenas tenía siete años, todavía recuerdo esa mañana de picnic en familia, ¡Fue una completa locura! Nació Leo, el hijo de Quill y Claire, a Sarah le dio por preguntar que era la imprimación ¡Y agüita para explicarle! , casi le parto la cara a Brady por haber imprimado a mi niña, casi nos echan del hospital, Jared y Kim se enfadaron, Jacob se lió a ostias con Embry y Sarah le montó un espectáculo a su padre por haberle pegado a _su _Embry, ¡Una completa locura!

Y aquí estoy ahora, aparentando la misma edad que tenía cuando me transformé, unos veinte cinco, con mi marido que aparentaba diecinueve y con una hija de veinte que aparenta los que tiene, y esperen, con mi yerno delante, en plena comida familiar.

¿Por qué Susan le corresponde? Todavía no me entero de que es lo que le ve mi hija al eschuchurrido lobo que era Brady.

Terminamos de comer y recogí los platos fulminando a Brady con la mirada mientras le quitaba el plato de su lado de la mesa. Fui hasta la nevera y cogí la tarta de manzana que mi madre había hecho para nosotros.

Partí unas porciones y las llevé a la mesa, repartí y cuando le tocó el trozo a mi "yerno" le fulminé con la mirada, como siempre.

Nos sumergimos en un incómodo silencio mientras nos llevábamos cachos de tarta con manzana a la boca, miré a mi hija, esta se dedicaba a mover los trozos de un lado al otro del plato, me estaba mareando.

-¿Pasa algo Susan? – preguntó su padre por mí.

-Eh… no – dijo volviendo su mirada al plato.

-Hija por favor, cuéntanos que pasa – le pedí tocando una de sus morenas manos.

Susan miró a su novio, este asintió y nos miró a su padre y a mí, iba a abrir la boca pero luego lo pensó mejor y calló, la presioné con la mirada y al fin habló.

-Estoy preocupada, solo es eso – dijo mi hija.

-¿Preocupada? – Preguntó Nahuel - ¿Por qué deberías estar preocupada cielo? – le preguntó su padre con un tono paternal al que no me pude resistir y me derretí, babeaba por ellos dos.

-No puedo decírselos, eso sería traicionar a alguien y no soy ninguna traicionera – dijo mirándonos fijamente.

-Está bien, pero si quieres contárnoslo, ya sabes – dije y me levanté de la mesa llevando mi plato hacia la cocina, abrí la puerta de la basura y tiré el trozo que sobró a la basura.

Miré hacia la mesa, Brady, Nahuel y Susan seguían allí mareando sus postres sin hacer nada, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Y si les había pasado algo? No, no creo, si fuera así ella me lo diría, ¿No? Porque tenía tanta confianza con su madre como para contarme las cosas, ¿Verdad? Miles de dudas me asaltaron, pero no me alteré, sería mejor aguardar, Susan era de esas personas predecibles, acababan contándote las cosas porque no podía callárselas, su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, tan parecida a su padre.

Volví a la mesa y me senté en la silla de antes cogiendo la mano de Nahuel.

-¿Vais a hacer algo esta tarde? – pregunté con interés, me interesaba todo lo que tenía que ver con mi hija.

-Já, ya te digo que si, asistir a un entierro – susurró tan bajito Brady que solo Nahuel y yo pudimos escucharlo, miré a Susan pero al parecer no se dio cuenta porque seguía mirando a ningún lado detrás de mí, miré a Nahuel y pude ver en sus ojos la misma confusión que la que habría en los míos.

-¿Qué has dicho Brady? – preguntó mi marido poniéndose un poco tenso.

¿Entierro? ¿Quién había muerto?

Brady se puso nervioso y nos miró, Susan también lo hizo.

-¿Qué dijiste amor? – le preguntó mi hija.

"Amor", como odiaba ese gesto de cariño hacía él, y sobre todo si salía de los labios de mi hija hacia su novio.

-Eh… nada, nada – se quiso excusar Brady, pero yo era más lista.

-Dijiste algo de que iríais a un entierro, ¿Quién murió? – pregunté sin alejar la vista de mi "yerno".

-¡Brady! – gritó mi hija y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

¡Fastídiate! – me regocijé de alegría por dentro.

Susan se levantó de la mesa y salió pisando fuerte por la puerta, Brady como un perrito faldero la siguió, mejor sería que no tocara a mi hija, si no me lo cargo.

Sentí unos labios fríos besando mi cuello, iban descendiendo y ascendiendo a sus anchas.

Los besos se intensificaron y siguió con mi boca, con una mano acariciaba mi espalda y con la otra sobaba mi culo. La cosa fue poniéndose más íntima hasta que acabamos los dos tirados en nuestra cama desnudos y cansados tapados por las sábanas.

-Te amo – susurró en mi oído después de que lo hubiésemos hecho.

-Yo también – le contesté y no pude evitar poner mis manos en su cara y atraerla hacia mí para besarlo más cómodamente.

-¿Por qué crees que Susan estaba tan nerviosa hoy? – preguntó mi marido besándome poco a poco.

-No lo sé, pero se le veía realmente preocupada – le contesté.

-¿Crees que será grave?

-No, si no ya nos lo hubiese dicho – dije segura.

Susan era una chica predecible como ya había dicho, además de que, aunque ya fuera mayorcita, seguía dependiendo de nosotros y cuando algo le inquietaba o algo, siempre contaba con nosotros para decírnoslo, desde que era pequeñita le habíamos creado un muro de confianza para que nos contara cualquier cosa que le incomodara o lo que le pasara.

Mi hija no era una licántropa como yo, ni una híbrida como su padre, era una simple humana normal y corriente, bueno, corriente dentro de lo que cabe, con una madre licántropa, un padre híbrido y un novio licántropo que le había imprimado no sé yo como sería de normal eso.

Sin embargo, los hijos de Jacob y Reneesme no eran como Susan, el pequeño Anthony, que ya no era tan pequeño, no sé porque me empeñaba en llamarles pequeños, era un licántropo de pura raza, era todo un machote Black, estaba en la manada de su padre y se encargaba de cuidarla como si fuera de él y Sarah era un híbrida preciosa que tenía a Embry loquito, ambos estaban juntos, pero Jacob no lo sabía, lo sabía todos los Cullen y toda la Push menos él, pobrecito, no quería sentir como era vivir en la ignorancia, pero eso sí, que se agarre Sarah y Embry cuando se entere, tremendo rebote se pillará, al contrario que Sarah, Anthony era una paloma libre que volaba de cama en cama de las chicas, podía acostarse con una distinta cada día, podía verlo en su mente cuando nos transformábamos y el tío, no tenía vergüenza de pensarlo delante de todos, incluso delante de su padre, que lo ignoraba por completo en ese tema, sabía que no le gustaba que hiciera eso con las chicas, pero no podía reprocharle nada, ya tenía veintitrés añitos y era dueño de su vida.

Mi móvil sonó y volví al mundo real, no era una llamada, era un mensaje de texto, podía identificarlo con el tono.

Abrí la tapa del móvil y le di a ok para que me mostrara el mensaje.

" _Leah, vente ya para acá, tengo cosas que arreglar con Reneesme y los niño, necesito que hagas guardia por mí, J "._

Genial, tenía que salir de mi burbuja porque Jacob necesitaba ir a su casa, ¿Creía que era su sirvienta? Bueno Leah, piensa bien, él también te hace las guardias cuando tú las necesitas.

Es verdad, iba a hacerla por él.

-Amor – dije mirándome para quedar en el pecho desnudo de Nahuel – tengo que hacer una guardia por Jake, debo irme, pero luego vuelvo, ¿Si?

-Claro que sí Leah, vete tranquila de todos modos debo ir a la fábrica, tengo unos papeles que revisar y que mirar, nos vemos luego – dijo besando mi frente y saliendo de la cama para vestirse.

Hice lo mismo y me puse mi falda vaquera con mi camiseta a juego y mis botas, no quería cambiarme de bota así que iría así, era demasiado vaga lo sé.

Salí de mi casa con una mandarina en la boca y recorrí el camino hacía el bosque en completo silencio, solo oyendo a los pájaros cantar en lo alto de los árboles.

Al fin llegué después de una buena caminata y me encontré a un peludo Jacob.

Corrió detrás de los árboles y luego volvió siendo él, el Jacob de carne y hueso que conocía de toda la vida.

Al igual que yo, Jacob no había dejado de transformarse, por lo que estaba igual de joven que la vez que se transformó, pero no podíamos dejar de entrar en fase, Reneesme y Nahuel nunca envejecerían y nosotros queríamos estar con ellos para toda la vida, además, mi Susan se mantendría igual si Brady no dejaba de hacerlo y él de momento seguía entrando en fase al igual que todos en la Push, menos el viejo Ateara y Billy que hace tiempo ya lo habían dejado.

-Gracias Leah, te debo una, ¿Si? – dijo Jacob abrazándome.

-No hay de qué Jacob, no te preocupes, anda a tu casa macho alfa, yo cubriré por ti, no hay ningún chupacabras que se me resista – dije poniendo una nota de humor a lo de "_chupacabras"_ e hice reírse a mi alfa.

-Desde luego que sí Leah, no dudo de tus habilidades, no vemos – dijo y salió corriendo.

Al poco de que Jacob se fuera entré en fase y unas mentes me llamaron la atención.

_-¿Seguro que está embarazada?_

_-Que sí, que si, se hizo las pruebas y al final el resultado dio positivo._

_-Pobre, lo van a matar._

¿Quién estaba embarazada? La curiosidad me picó y me acerqué más a donde provenían las voces, en frente mía estaban Samy y Brady en fase.

¿El desgraciado ese había dejado embarazada a mi hija? ¡Lo iba a matar! ¡Juró que lo haré! ¡Era solo una niña! ¡Mi niña!

Cogí velocidad y me estampé contra Brady hundiendo mis dientes en su asqueroso pelaje, no le dejaría viva ni una célula de su cuerpo, le rompería los huesos poco a poco y con su "cosita"… de esa ya me encargaré después, pero no será nada bueno.

**Embry.**

-¡No me lo puedo creer Embry! – Gritó Sarah en mi oído - ¿Aún no le has dicho nada? ¡Eres un ignorante! ¡Por dios!

Sarah estaba histérica y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ahora que me fijaba mejor, se le notaba un poco la panza redondeada en su plato abdomen que ahora ya no estaba tan plano, pero como ella usaba camisas holgadas cuando estaba delante de su familia y de nuestros amigos, nadie se había dado cuenta, aunque claro, Edward podía escuchar algo más en la habitación y en los últimos días había estado más atento y lo había descubierto, ¡Por eso ahora tenía que enfrentarme a Jacob!

Edward le había dicho a Sarah que si no se los decía ella, él mismo se iba a encargar de decírselo a todos, no podían esperar hasta el último día.

-Está bien Sara, está bien pero por favor, cálmate, esto no te hace nada bien ni a ti, ni al bebé – dije con la voz más calmada que conseguí encontrar.

-¡Ah! – Siguió gritando - ¿Y ahora te preocupas por nosotros? ¡Vete por ahí Embry!

¡Dios, pero que humor! Definitivamente, lo tenía claro, odiaba a las mujeres embarazadas, eran tan sensibles y todo les afectaba tanto que ¡Dios! Era realmente estresante.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado recargando la cabeza en mi hombro, puso su frágil mano de muñequita de trapo en su panza y habló.

-Lo siento, es que estoy tan… estoy muy nerviosa Em, no sé cómo se lo tomaran y…

-Eh, para – le dije cortándola antes de que siguiera hablando – no pasará nada, si acaso te quedarás sin mí y por lo tanto si padre para tú hijo, pero creo que podrás vivir con ello – dije burlándome para sacarle una sonrisa.

Y lo conseguí, estaba sonriendo y luego me golpeó el hombro con un ligero puñetazo cariñoso.

-No seas bobo, esto es serio – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé – con una mano acaricié su pequeñísima panza – apenas se notaba un bultito – y con la otra le acaricié el rostro – que sepas que siempre, pase lo que pase, yo estaré contigo, ¿Si? – le miré tiernamente y asintió mordiéndose el labio.

No pude resistirme y la agarré pos la cintura sentándola en mi regazo para poderla besar mejor.

-Confía en mi, todo saldrá bien, yo no le tengo miedo a tu padre, ni tampoco a tu madre, ni a tu abuelo ni a tu hermano ni a tus tíos, mientras esté contigo, todo irá bien, ¿Sientes tú lo mismo? – estaba asustada, podía verlo en su frágil rostro de porcelana.

-Sí, pero es que…

-Pero es que nada amor, confía en mí, ¿Confías? – pregunté serio.

-Confió.

-Bien.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mirando a la nada, estábamos en el estudio de música de Sarah en la casa de Reneesme y Jacob, sentados en el cómodo sillón de colorines que Esme y Alice habían diseñado. La habitación era amplia, con estanterías en las paredes y unas escaleras para deslizarte por ellas sin problemas y coge el libro que más te apetecía leer, en frente nuestra había un precioso piano de cola blanco cortesía de Edward que Sarah adoraba, y al lado un reluciente saxofón que Sarah amaba sobre todas las cosas, una guitarra le acompañaba, debía admitirlo, la guitarra era preciosa y tenía estilo y una pirámide de discos que era increíble, solo todo lo que había en esa habitación costaba más que mi casa. Sarah decía que era su cuarto, aquí estudiaba, aquí leía, aquí tocaba, aquí pasaba el tiempo, antes de que "por accidente" se quedara embarazada hasta dormía aquí, pero bueno, luego empezó a sentirse incómoda y tuvo que dormir en su cuarto.

El móvil de Sarah vibró y esta lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-Es mi abuelo – dijo y me miró alarmada – que vayamos a la casa Cullen que mi papá ya llegó.

Tragué en seco y le agarré la mano dándole un ligero apretón de ánimo.

-Vamos – dije y puse una sonrisa para animarla.

-Vale, tengo que cambiarme de camiseta, esta no es para nada holgada y se me nota…

Hizo ademán de irse pero la cogí por el brazo.

-Sarah, en eso consiste, debes dejar que se muestre lo obvio, será para nosotros más fácil así explicarlo…

-Verdad.

Agarrados de la mano y en silencio caminamos por el camino de tierra y flores perfectamente arregladas hacia la gran casa Cullen, en donde todos nos esperaban.

Uf, estaba muy nervioso, no podía negarlo, me sudaban las manos y mi corazón corría a toda velocidad, me iba a dar un ataque.

Llegamos a la entrada de la casa y nos giramos para mirarnos. Miré por última vez el vientre de Sarah y sonreí, gracias a esa camiseta tan pegada que llevaba, podía ver un poco su poca abultada barriguita, allí dentro estaba mi hijo y por él tendría que hacer esto y más. Pensándolo bien, en condiciones normales, a Sarah esa camiseta le sentaría bien…

¡Por dios Embry, estúpido, cállate! – me reprendí a mí mismo, estaba pensado estupideces que ahora no venían a cuento, bueno, supongo que todos, en un estado de pánico lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza son chorradas.

Sarah me abrazó y me besó débil en los labios.

La volví a coger de la mano y abrimos la puerta.

No tardamos mucho en ver a los Cullen, estaban reunidos en la sala, todos perfectamente arreglados mirándonos, como no, Jacob también estaba ahí igual de arreglado, con el paso del tiempo había mejorado su forma de tomarse la moda… ¡Embry ya! – me volví a reprender.

¡Estoy histérico!

Nadie hablaba, y podía sentir como Sarah a mi lado temblaba, parecía un flan.

Miré a Edward, este nos miraba atentamente esperando a que empezáramos a hablar, volví a mirar a Jacob y me entró más pánico, nos miraba con una ceja alzada y con una cara de perro enfadado flipante.

Perro enfadado jaja, nada le va mejor. ¡Embry! – volví a reprenderme.

Bien, había llegado la hora de mi condena.

Inspira, expira.

Iba a abrir la boca pero la voz de pito de Alice me cortó.

-Vaya Sarah, ¿Estás más rellenita o son cosas mías? – soltó de pronto.

Oh no, ¿Lo había notado? ¿Cómo…? ¡Es verdad! Ya no llevaba sus camisas holgadas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi Sarah se llevaba una mano al estómago y se sonrojaba.

-Es que… - empezó a hablar pero la corté como antes.

-Está embarazada – solté sin rodeos – y yo soy el padre.

¡Ala! Ya lo había dicho.

Se escuchó un fuete ruido.

Miré a Jacob pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, este estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos y la boca abierta, todos, incluso Sarah se acercaron rápidamente a su lado, pero yo me quedé quieto, estático en mi sitio, no podía moverme…

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Y empezaré ahora! – gritó Jacob, se levantó del suelo y rápidamente estaba pegado a mi cuello tratándome de ahorcar mientras todos intentaban ayudarme, menos Anthony que me intentaba asfixiar por el otro lado.

_¡Sarah, mi vida, no lo olvides, te amo! Moriré, pero lo haré defendiendo lo que es mío, dile a mi hijo que lo quiero mucho, amor, te amo –_ Dije en mi conciencia.

De esta noche no pasaba.

**Susan.**

-¿Qué yo qué? – pregunté alarmada.

Si no había escuchado mal, mi madre había intentado asesinar a mi novio pensando que me había dejado embarazada, esto no era normal.

-Susan es que… - se intentaba excusar mi madre.

Estábamos en casa, Brady estaba a mi lado con un hielo en la cabeza y otro en la pierna y mamá al igual que papá estaban a mi lado.

-¡Deberías haberme preguntado antes de nada! – le grité.

-Hija, lo escuchó en la mente de tu novio y pensó que era tú, es normal, se confundió, perdónala – dijo mi padre excusándola.

-No tengo nada que perdonarle, ella no ha hecho nada, pero mamá – dije dirigiéndome calmada a mi madre- antes de hacer nada dirígete a mí y pregúntame, yo no te ocultaré nada.

Mi madre me abrazó fuerte y luego se separó de mí y cogió mi mano.

-¿Entonces quien era la embarazada de la mente de esos dos idiotas? – preguntó sumamente interesada.

Está bien, no podría seguir ocultándoselo más y es más, no tardaría mucho en saberlo, Sarah seguro ya habría hablado con su familia y mis padres no tardarían en enterarse.

-Es Sarah mamá –e dije con toda la calma que me fue posible.

Estaba preocupada por mi amiga-hermana, no sabía cómo le habían ido las cosas y con lo dramático que era Jacob para estas cosas, seguro ya habría asesinado a Embry o mucho peor, le hubiese sacado a empujones el niño a Sarah.

Dios Susan, tu tan bruta, él no haría eso, ¿O sí?

Mi madre no dijo nada, me miró a mí, miró a mi padre y miró a Brady, todos nos miramos y Brady se levantó de el sillón tirando los hielos al suelo, mi madre corrió al perchero a coger un abrigo, mi padre igual y yo igual, deberíamos ir a la casa Cullen cuanto antes si no queríamos que hubiese un homicidio, quizás, con un poquito de suerte llegábamos a tiempo.

**Anthony.**

_Inspira, expira, inspira, expira._

_No dejes que la rabia te ciegue Anthony, si te cargas al chucho Sarah no te lo perdonará nunca… ¿Qué más daba el chucho? ¡A por él!_

**Jacob.**

_Respira, 1, 2, 3, 4 respira, respira, respira, 1, 2, 3, 4._

_Jacob, no, no pasa nada, no ahorques a Embry, no pasa nada, es solo un malentendido…_

-Está embarazada – soltó sin rodeos – y yo soy el padre.

_¡A por él Jacob! ¡Tocó lo que era tuyo! ¡Rómpele todo los huesos y no le dejes nada vivo!_

-Anthony – dije pausadamente, mi hijo me miró - ¡Carga la escopeta!

**Hahhahahahaha O_O me encantó como quedó este capítulo Xddd**

**No sé si os habrá gustado, pero es de lo más loco y fue lo mejor que pude hacer.**

**Bueno, hoy acabo de empezar el instituto, mi primer día, tengo que admitir, empezó como un asco, pero luego fue mejor cuando comprendí unos ejercicios de física que me tenían loca, y mejor aún cuando fui al centro comercial con mi madre y me compré muchas cositas muahahahhaha.**

**Bueno, acabó nuestra aventura xDDD**

**Puede que de momento ahahhaha**

**Un beso, gracias por todo. ¡Os quiero! Saludos.**


End file.
